Stolen Hearts
by SherlocktorWho
Summary: When a normal girl goes to the Doctor Who Convention, things turn out somewhat different. Especially when you end up stealing the heart of someone you've been chasing after since you first saw him on TV as the 11th Doctor. When 28-year-old Beth discovers that the man she loves actually loves her back, her life will change forever. Matt Smith/OC, M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to release the first chapter of this story a little early... cos, well. Basically, this is set at the Convention last March, so they've just started filming Doctor Who (I'm giving you that for future chapters). The main character is called Beth, but she's based around me and how I would react. I wanted her to be based around me cos this is basically my dream. I love Matt so much. He's simply gorgeous. I didn't want to use my name, so I took one of my friend's names instead, tehehe. I have so much planned for this story, but unfortunately I have 2 other multi-chapter fics I'm working on at the moment, so don't expect regular updates. However, if you review, then I might just update quicker. So... on with the show. Hope you like it... :)**

* * *

"I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close."

― Pablo Neruda, 100 Love Sonnets

* * *

Today was going to be so exciting. I was going to meet my idol, Matt Smith! When I thought about it I almost couldn't breathe. My heart would begin to pound at an abnormal rate. Me and my friend Sophie would start screaming and squealing and jumping up and down. We were officially part of a new sub-race: fangirls.

To the extreme.

In my bedroom I had loads of posters and pictures of him. It was quite weird too; with being 28 and all. Some people might have thought that we'd have grown up by now. But no, we still hadn't grown up. We'd exchange the hottest pictures of him on the internet and we'd start screaming and jumping up and down at anything with the slightest bit of hotness on it. How I longed to have him, but knew it wouldn't happen. How I longed to taste him, run my fingers through his crazy but epic hair. I could dream about it, which I did, but it would never happen. Why would he choose me out of a million others who like him?

But sometimes unexpected things happen. Sometimes they happen when you least expect it. Or they happen when you think that they're almost definitely not going to.

That's what I still had to learn.

Today was the day of the convention. I was going to need to dress up in my best clothing; so I chose a rather tight v-neck shirt under a denim jacket. Even though I knew I could never have him, I was still going to try. The brush ran through my wavy, shoulder-length blonde hair as I combed it to perfection. Smiling at my reflection I made sure everything was right; he would definitely be able to see plenty of cleavage and due to my very short skirt, plenty of my legs. In my mind I pictured him ripping off my denim jacket, tossing it to the floor as we kissed passionately in a darkened room, just as he would throw me onto the bed with pent-up desire.

Then I would tear open the buttons of whatever jacket he happened to be wearing, throw his shirt in the air, reaching his chest. My hands would rake through that silky brown hair, my fingertips would trace the slight muscles of his torso.

I snapped out of my fantasy. I knew it would never happen. No matter how much I dreamed, I could never have my dream man.

Tugging slightly on the lapels of my jacket, I twirl around, looking at myself in the mirror. How much I hoped that he'd at least speak to me, or even look at me for that matter. He is a man, and I kept wondering if he secretly checked out every girl he walked past. Well this was getting me nowhere.

I was ready for action. I had my iPhone with me, for the camera and other reasons, like in case I got lost or had to text Sophie for some reason or the other. Quickly I stuffed my DVD boxset into my handbag in case I met him and wanted to get it signed. Heart pounding, I proceeded to rush down the stairs and get into the taxi that awaited me outside.

Sophie and I walked alongside each other, both just as nervous. And excited. We were definitely excited.

There were thousands of people about. The corridors were crowded with bustling people moving back and forth to get to the different panels. We were looking for the one with Matt in it, obviously. Except we were having some trouble in finding it.

After lots of walking down corridors and almost getting lost, we joined the queue for the panel. My heart was pounding so hard I swear it would escape my chest at any second. I mean, Matt Smith was going to be there. We were going to get to see him in the flesh.

"Oh my god!" Sophie squeals excitedly as we're finally let in. The queue shuffles along, luckily we're not very far from the front. Hopefully we'll get good seats.

Finally we enter, greeted by a giant auditorium with a stage at the front, seats behind. On the stage there's the sofa for the stars, and behind a board background with various Doctor Who related pictures on it. As the front seats fill up, Sophie and I find a seat near the catwalk in the second row. Not a bad view, since we're quite near the centre of the room. We're not too far from the stage either, so that guarantees us a classy view of Matt.

A man walks out and starts explaining what the panel is going to be about etcetera. My stomach churns with anticipation as we await the grand entrance. I'm starting to feel light-headed, my heart drumming in my chest. My teeth begin chattering slightly, and I think Sophie's the same.

"I think he's coming..." Sophie grins as the man walks off. The spotlight homes in on the seats. I swallow hard as everyone waits. And waits.

A wild cheer pierces the silence as the first person enters, Steven Moffat. I scream a bit too, throwing my arms up in the air along with Sophie. It's so surreal, after seeing them on TV that you actually get to see them with your own eyes.

"Matt, Karen and Arthur should be here soon," Moffat smiles as he takes a seat on the red sofa. Soon to follow is Arthur, who provokes a big reaction of cheers. Next is Karen, who gets an even louder response. I'm guessing they're saving best til last.

"And last but certainly not least, the Doctor himself, Mr Matt Smith!"

Time seems to slow down at that point. As he walks on stage my eyes widen. I can almost not believe what I'm seeing, but I let out a joyful scream, clasping my hand to my mouth and wriggling in my seat. It's him. It's really him. He's waving to the crowd, grinning that sexy grin as he takes a seat next to Karen.

"Oh my god!" I gasp, clasping Sophie's hand as we both start screaming together. I get out my iPhone and begin to record.

It's almost the end of the panel. Everything I've seen up to this point; it's just unbelievable. Even I don't know how I've made it this far without passing out. But since it's near the end of the panel, that means it's question time. As usual my mind goes blank as I frantically rack my brains for any old question I can think of. After all, I'll get to actually speak to him.

I finally think of a question and praise my brain. Raising my hand, I hope he'll notice me. And he does.

Smiling, he leans forward, twiddling his thumbs as he glances in my direction. "Yes, darling?"

He called me darling. I almost melt into the ground.

"Uh... will River Song return in the next series?" I ask, biting my lip and shifting uncomfortably in my seat.

He starts explaining without giving too much away. "...so yeah, she will."

Grinning at me one last time he makes an attempt to turn away to look for another person, but can't seem to keep his eyes off of me. I still can't get over the fact that he actually spoke to me. That we made eye contact.

As he's answering other questions, I can't help but notice that he's glancing over at me every so often. The occasional dart out of the corner of his eye. He's not looking shifty or uncomfortable, just sort of, awkward.

"I spoke to him! He spoke to me!" I whisper in Sophie's ear, grinning madly.

"You're so lucky! I can't think of a question," Sophie frowns, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she looks back to Matt.

So the panel goes on, people ask questions and the stars answer them. With a final cheer and clapping round, they walk off the stage. I can't help but see Matt giving me a sly wink. I almost explode with passion.

As we walk out, Sophie and I are squealing with glee. We just saw Matt Smith in person, and he spoke to me.

"So where are we going to go now?" I ask as we walk down a corridor.

"I'm hungry. Let's get lunch, then go to the next panel. I think it's got the producers etcetera in it."

I dig out the map and we begin to head in the direction of the cafeteria. After a while, we finally reach it and order a sandwich and a drink each. Sophie ends up getting chatted up by some fit boy and they saunter off into a corner, probably flirting. She says she'll be back in a minute.

So I'm left on my own, eating my sandwich on the other side of the room. I'm such a loner. Typical; she gets chatted up by a fit guy and I'm left with no one. No fit guys are even looking in my direction. I'll probably end up with no one. She'll get him and I'll end up trying to shoo off some bucked-teeth spotty nerdy weirdo.

How wrong I was.

"Mmm, that looks yummy. What have you got inside it?"

I'm suddenly aware of a presence beside me. Or behind me, because I'm looking in the opposite direction. I swiftly turn around, and gasp with shock. My heart begins to drum wildly like a baton in my chest, my stomach filling with butterflies.

It's Matt Smith.

Oh my god.

My hand goes straight to my mouth, my eyes as wide as dinner plates. I promptly drop my sandwich, the contents spilling out onto the floor.

"Oh, sorry," he winces. "Did I make you jump? Don't worry, I'll buy you another one."

My hand slowly makes its way down from my mouth. "Oh my god... it's _you_."

"It is," he nods, smiling and looking down to my ex-sandwich. "I'm sorry about that. I'll go buy you another one."

"No... you don't have to..." but before I can protest, he's already at the counter with a new sandwich in hand. I observe him handing over some money before thanking the lady at the counter and striding back over in my direction.

He hands me the sandwich, grinning. "There you are, good as new."

I swallow hard, smiling my sweetest smile as he gives me the sandwich. "Thank you."

"'Welcome," he chirps, leaning against the wall beside me while I eat my new sandwich. I begin to wonder why he's so interested in me. But I'm not complaining.

_Some first date,_ I think to myself, but shoo the thought from my mind. How is this a date? How can it be a date? He was surely doing it as a friendly, apologetic gesture.

Smiling, I break off some of my sandwich and hand it to him. He frowns in confusion.

"Have some, after all, _you_ paid for it," I smile, and he nods, taking the piece of sandwich from me and happily eating it. Somehow his hair is distracting me terribly and I find the concentration from eating my sandwich drifting.

I also notice him taking sneaky glances at me. Leaning against the wall next to him I smirk, finishing the last of my sandwich and chucking the box in the bin.

"Don't you have any panels to do?" I ask him, and he turns to me.

"I'm on lunch break at the moment," he replies. "Can go and do _what_ever I want."

I smile nervously, nodding in understanding. "So why did you choose to be with _me_?"

Immediately after the words have left my mouth, I begin to blush. I think he's blushing a bit too.

"Oh, I don't know... I was just sort of walking along and recognised you from the panel. And... oh, don't worry. Stuff."

I still think there's things that he isn't telling me. "What stuff?" I smirk, playfully nudging him with my shoulder.

The blush on his cheeks is now putting Karen's hair to shame. "Stuff... just stuff."

Sighing in defeat, I realise I'm never going to win. "What sort of stuff? Please tell me."

"Uh..." he's biting his lip over and over. "Fine. Just a casual question, are you here with anybody?"

I begin to blush aswell. Why would he want to know that? "Uh, yeah. I'm with my friend Sophie."

"Oh... good. So, no boyfriend or anything?"

My heart begins to drum. What is he trying to ask here? Is he trying to ask me out? I start to feel quite faint as I try to think up a response.

"No... no. No boyfriend. Not for a few months now," I chuckle, thinking back to my ex, then clearing my head of him.

He chuckles, I swear I see a smile on his face. "Good, good. So... um, how am I going to say this?"

I swallow nervously, fiddling with the rim of my shirt, biting my lip.

"Say what?" my voice is trembling as I dare to look him in the eyes.

"I-I..."

"MATT!" a piercing Scottish voice interrupts our conversation.

He sighs, turning to face the direction of the voice. Out of the corridor storms a frustrated Karen, arms crossed.

"Matt! Lunch break's over! We have to get ready for the next panel!"

Typical for someone to interrupt. I frown as he stutters for a moment, nodding in Karen's direction.

"Yes, Kaz! I'll be there in a sec."

"You better be, or you'll have an angry organiser to face!" and with that she strides back down the corridor.

He's stuttering again, arms flailing a little before he looks back to me.

"Look, I've gotta get moving, so I'll say it all in one simple action."

Moving to stand in front of me, he quickly leans down and captures my lips with his. I'm too stunned to say anything, my entire body freezes as I taste his lips on mine; relishing in the feeling. It's quite short and chaste, and is over far too quickly. He's beaming down at me as I look at him in shock.

"Room 407, meet me there after the convention's finished," he grins, then waves, disappearing down the corridor. He's gone before I can speak, so I just stand there, jaw slightly agape like a dumbstruck goldfish.

* * *

My mind cogs are whirring at a thousand miles an hour. What the _hell _just happened? Did he just _kiss _me? Did _Matt Smith _just kiss me? The more I think about it, the more it feels like a dream. Maybe I was imagining it. Maybe I was hallucinating. But it felt so _real_. That brief connection of our lips; it felt like a million fireworks exploding at once inside my mind, my entire body taking off in ecstasy.

"Beth?"

I sharply intake air as I'm broken out of my daydream by Sophie's voice coming from beside me. Shaking my head quickly I try to clear my head of these thoughts. How was I going to explain all this to her?

"Yes... ah, yes? What was it?"

"You look like you've seen a ghost. You're all pale and shaking. Is everything OK?" she has a look of concern on her face.

"Yeah, yeah... fine. Fantastic. On top of the world," I try to fake a smile, chewing on my lower lip. I can still faintly taste him on there.

"Are you sure?" Sophie always sees through me. Every single time.

I nod slowly. "I'm sure... kind of. Except I think I kind of had an... hallucination."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," I bury my head in my hands. "Uh... oh... oh, forget it, it's nothing."

I didn't have the guts to tell her. If she knew that Matt had kissed me she'd probably go into a massive jealous fit. She had this guy anyway... but Matt was a thousand times better.

"So," I try to change the subject. "Who's your boyfriend?"

"This is Jake," Sophie grips his arm. "He's fit."

I'm thinking of saying _mine's even better_, but decide not to. For now.

So I just nod. "So then, next panel?"

She nods back and grins. "I just hope we get to meet Matt."

"Yeah," my eyebrows are slightly raised and a smug expression crosses my face as we begin to make our way down the corridor, "So do I."

* * *

**So, hope the first chapter was to your liking. Could you possibly spare your time to review? Pretty please? **


	2. Chapter 2

**SURPRISE! Another chapter! I actually wrote this yesterday, but wanted to see what feedback I'd get from the first chapter. Unfortunately, no smut quite yet! At the end of the chapter I'll tell you when I'll write the smut scene, and it will hopefully be soonish!**

* * *

It's the end of the convention, and the sky is darkening. An involuntary yawn escapes my throat, my eyelids begin to feel heavy. What a long day it's been. Panel after panel after panel. And we still haven't found Matt. Shit, that reminds me. He told me that after the convention's finished, to meet him in Room 407. Rustling through my bag, I find the map as we lean against the brickwork of the outside of the building, Sophie with Jake. Pulling it out, I unfold it and scan for anything which resembles a hotel, or guest rooms or something of the sort. Right on the other side of the building I saw a guest room facility where the guests had a chance to chillax and rest, maybe take a bite to eat. My heart began to pound as I headed for Sophie.

"Hey, Sophie, I'm just heading... somewhere. I'll be back, uh... soon, OK?"

"Yeah, text me. Don't take too long, we don't wanna miss the train!" she calls back, and continues her conversation with Jake as I begin to make a start, following the map. Apparently I need to go right through the building. Great.

The crowds have thinned out quite a lot now so it's not a lot of hassle. The corridors are mostly empty, which sends shivers down my spine. Here I am, wandering around on my own. Anything could happen.

Just as I turn right at a t-junction, I almost have a heart attack when I have a full-bodied collision with someone. A frightened shriek escapes my throat as I stagger back, hand clutching my stomach as I pant heavily, my heart racing.

"Oh... hi."

I look up. It so happens that the person I collided with is nobody but Matt Smith himself.

"Matt?" I raise an eyebrow. "I was actually heading..."

"I know, I was looking for you too. Just occurred to me that they probably won't let you in the guest room facility. Security. So... I went to find you. Thought you'd forgotten and left."

"I would _never _forget about _that_," there's something resembling a naughty smirk on my lips. My lips. I remembered; he kissed those lips mere hours ago.

"Hey, Matt! Moffat wants to talk to you!" Karen's interrupting _again_. Just then the redhead storms out of a room down the corridor, startled to see me. She's heading in our direction.

Matt spins round, grinning at the sight of his friend. "Ah, yes! Well now's not really the right moment."

"Oh... am I interrupting something?" Karen asks innocently, gazing questioningly in my direction.

"Kind of," I reply awkwardly, chewing on my lower lip. I always do that when I'm nervous or it's just an awkward moment.

"Ah, hi! It's _you_, I'm guessing! He's been talking about you _all _through the panel preparation. Won't stop, actually."

I giggle quietly when I notice Matt's awkward blush. My stomach fills with butterflies, he looks so adorable.

"He fancies you."

My eyes widen dramatically. My heart begins to pound at an abnormal rate. My vision's blurring. This... this can't be. Oh my _god_.

"What... really?" my throat's dry, so it comes out as a raspy whisper.

She curls her lips, nodding and chuckling when she looks at the incredibly embarrassed Matt. "He kept going on about how soft your hair looks. Apparently he wants to run his fingers through it."

Matt swallows hard, glaring at Karen. "Hey... Kaz... that's enough, OK?"

She burst out laughing. "You should know not to trust me with your secrets by now! The amount of times you've embarrassed _me_, I think I should get some revenge!"

"Feel welcome to," I blurt out, immediately regretting it. A deep red blush crosses my cheeks as I quickly look away.

This was an awkward start to a relationship.

"Kaz, you're embarrassing her! And what was that you said..." he takes a nervous step towards me.

"Look, Matt, just stop being an idiot and get it over and done with!" Karen chirps, a hand resting on her hip.

"Get _what _over and done with?"

"Kiss her!"

I cast a nervous glance in her direction before looking back up to Matt, who is looking at me, quite embarrassed.

"Well not in front of _you_! Knowing you you'd probably take a picture and in seconds it'd be all over the internet, in every paper and every news channel!"

"So you _are _going to kiss her?" Karen smirks expectantly. "Come on, I didn't think you were such a wimpy schoolboy around girls."

Matt huffs, flicking her off with his hand. "Please go, Kaz, you're making this even more awkward than it already was."

With raised eyebrows, Karen strides back down the corridor, disappearing through the door. Me and Matt cast awkward glances at each other.

"Sorry about her," he smiles, "Look... come over here. There's something I've been meaning to tell you... but Kaz just blurted it out. I wanted to tell you _myself_."

Swallowing hard, I take a step forward and he clasps my hand in his own. His skin is so warm and reassuring against mine. I smile my sweetest smile as I lean next to him against the wall.

Clearing his throat, he begins. "Right... it's kind of been awkward from the start. I bought you a sandwich then kissed you and ran off... not really the normal start to a... oh, never mind. To the point. You _do _like me, don't you?" he gives me the cutest look.

"Very much. You're... perfect," I smile, moving slightly closer to him. My hand finds its way up his arm, resting on his shoulder.

He sighs with relief. "Thanks... but... uh..."

"Say it," I'm almost bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"W-Will you..."

"What?" it comes out as a squeal.

"...go..."

"...out with me?"

He's rather red by now, and all I'm doing is bouncing on the balls of my feet, grinning like mad.

"Of course I will!" I lean in and press my lips to his, pressing him against the wall. His hands seem to be glued against the wall, but they gingerly move to my hips, travelling up my sides and onto my shoulders. His touch sends electricity pulsing through my veins.

I'm kissing him. Properly, not like the brief one in the cafeteria. Our lips are moving furiously against each other, his taste is amazing... perfect, like him. How I've longed to taste him on my lips. Our tongues are melded together, my hands fisting in his silky brown hair... how I've longed to touch it, run my fingers through it... Now it's reality.

My entire body is pressed flush against his, his legs slowly spread out to allow me to rest in between. Bolts are sent straight to my very core at the feeling of being pressed against him in such places...

"Come on, Matt! Moffat wants to talk to you _now_, if you're ever going to... oh..."

Karen's peering round the edge of the door, frowning slightly as we reluctantly break away, panting for breath. We're in a kind of awkward position, I'm resting between his legs, hands on his hips. His rest on my shoulders.

She's grinning as she steps out of the doors. "About time! Anyway, you need to come talk to Moffat _now_, or he may just kill you!"

Matt glances at me, then back to Karen, then back to me again. "Ah... you can come with me if you like? If you've gotta go that's fine... no problem at all."

"I'll come with you if that's OK?" my hand moves to rest on top of his, our fingers twining together.

"That's more than OK!" he beams as I move away from him, allowing him to begin to make his way towards the door. As he begins to walk I follow, our hands swinging down, our fingers laced together.

"So... I know your name, _obviously_, but you don't know mine?"

"Uh, so sorry! How rude of me, I forgot to ask!"

"Beth... Beth Jackson," I glance up to him.

"Beautiful name... stunning, like yourself," We turn into the room. There's a few people sitting around a table, chatting and drinking tea.

"Matt, at last! You took your time! And who's _this_?" Moffat pats the seat next to him.

"Ah... this is Beth. She's my... girlfriend."

He called me his girlfriend. My heart races with passion.

Moffat smiles, reaching behind him to drag another chair next to the empty one beside him. "Come, sit down. We need to discuss tomorrow. Busy day."

Matt leads me towards the chairs and we sit down next to each other. All of the Doctor Who producers and crew are gathered round, including the stars, Karen and Arthur, and of course, my Matt.

Karen sits down opposite, with a smile. Moffat leans in on the table, before glancing awkwardly at me.

"You won't say anything, will you? It's just all this is kind of... secret."

I nod, leaning my head against Matt's shoulder. He doesn't seem to mind.

"Of course not. You can trust me."

They all begin talking about the new episode they're filming, apparently called 'Dinosaurs On A Spaceship.' Sounds interesting. I get out my phone and lean back on the chair, sliding the unlock tab and opening up a text message to Sophie. Turning the phone sideways I begin typing.

_U alright Soph? Meet u soon. U wont believe what's happened. Cya x_

She replies seconds later, _Where r u? And what happened? Sumthing good, I guess. _

_Can't explain right now. Ah... you'll have 2 find out wot happened. I'll have a surprise 4 u whe next._

_Looking 4ward 2 it. Btw Jake's sooo good at kissing. U'll be jealous. Haha x_

_I highly doubt that.. :P think its u who'll be jealous... lol._

_Y would I b jealous? Wot happened? U got a bf 2?_

_Maybe. Cya later. Bye xx_

_I hate u! Tell me when u c me. Bye x_

I turn off my phone and slide it back into my pocket, my hand going back into Matt's. He links our fingers, squeezing gently.

"...we're going to have to shoot some scenes for the following episode soon, too. That'll involve going to Spain."

There's a few _ooh_'s from around the table. Matt turns to me and grins.

I grin back. Spain. That sounds interesting.

"So, routine... practice lines, rehearse when you can. See you all tomorrow."

Everyone mumbles stuff to each other before getting up and dispersing. Matt stands up, our hands still clasped together. Karen saunters over to Matt, smirking.

"So we're going to Spain soon? That sounds like fun."

Matt nods. "It certainly does. Nice beaches to chill between shoots... nice hot weather... unlike here."

I burst out laughing, then gingerly ask, "Can I come?"

He looks down to me, kissing my temple. "Of course you can, love. Of course you can."

I grin madly, moving in front of him to kiss him briefly on the lips. "Thank you!"

"Are you sure Moffat will be OK with a plus one?" Karen asks, an eyebrow raised slightly.

"I should think so," Matt smiles, slipping an arm around my waist. I lean my head on his shoulder.

"If she _does _come though, no funny business. The last thing we want is a pregnant woman on the plane back," Karen smirks playfully, earning a fearsome glare from Matt.

"And why's it up to you what we do?" he smirks back, rubbing circles on my hip.

"Ooh... naughty boy," Karen chuckles. "See you tomorrow then, Smith. Have a good night."

Ignoring her cheeky innuendo, Matt grins as they share a brief hug before Karen walks off.

"Come with me, sweets. Let's go and ask the Moff if you can come."

I smile sweetly, lacing fingers with his as we walk over to Moffat who's chatting with a producer.

"Ey, Steven. Mind if Beth comes to Spain with us?" Matt asks, and Moffat turns around.

"Uh... I'm sure we can cope with an extra. But we've already got the tickets booked, she'll have to pay..."

"Don't worry. I'll pay for her," he kisses my temple once more, lightly nuzzling my hair. I turn to him and grin.

"You don't _have _to pay for me, Matt," I smile, peppering kisses on his shoulder.

"I will, don't worry," he smiles down at me.

"You're such a gentleman," I purr, kissing his cheek before leaning back on my legs again.

"OK, see you all tomorrow, let's all go and get some beauty sleep!" Moffat calls out, as everyone heads for the door. Matt and I follow close behind as everyone fight their way out of the narrow doorway.

"Matt," I whisper in his ear as we begin walking down the corridor. He immediately turns to me.

"Yes, love?"

"My friend, Sophie, I need you to do a little something for her. This," I pull her DVD out of my handbag which I've been looking after for her. "Can you sign it?"

"'Course," he nods, taking a pen from his pocket and scribbling on the DVD, then handing it back to me. I smile and kiss his hand as I take the DVD from him.

"Thanks," I grin. "And... are you going now?"

"I have to, I'm afraid," he sighs. "But you can come filming with me tomorrow. I'll give you my number, call me or text me. I saw you on your phone. Write this down."

We exchange numbers, and I type his into my contacts, writing his name as _Matt (heart emoji)_

He chuckles and smiles when he sees this, typing mine into his phone, which too is an iPhone.

"Get up reasonably early. 'Bout eight o'clock. Call me when you're ready, I'll tell you where to meet me."

I nod as we all walk out of the building, it's a different exit than the one with Sophie.

"See you," I smile, standing on tip-toes to give him a brief kiss on the lips. "Sleep tight."

"I'll dream of you," he grins, kissing my knuckles.

"I'll dream of you too," I smile back, embracing him in a tight hug. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Smiling uncontrollably into his shoulder, we break apart. The chills send goosebumps crawling up my skin from the night air.

Giving me a quick wave, he begins to walk off. As he disappears, I wonder if all this just happened.

* * *

**So I promise when they go to Spain there WILL be at least 1 smut scene. Promise! xx Please review/fav/follow etc it encourages me to write! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've had a bit of writer's block. But here's another chapter for all my kind reviewers, followers and favouriters (is that even a word?)! **

**And I'm going to point out the Beth and Sophie live together in a house. I don't think I've mentioned that in another chapter, so I'm saying it now, so you don't get confused.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! (sorry for any mistakes!)**

* * *

"Sophie!" I call, and she squeals, running up and hugging me.

"Beth! Where have you been?"

"Places. Anyway, look what I've got for you!" I open my handbag and hand her the signed DVD. Her eyes widen and she gasps, clasping her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my god! Thank you thank you thank you!" she takes the DVD and kisses the writing. "So you met Matt? You lucky thing! Why didn't you come and get me?"

"Uh... sorry," I say apologetically, licking my lips, still able to taste him on them. "You were... busy?"

"So where _did _you go?"

"Soph, I have something you need to know," I start bouncing up and down on the balls of my feet, my teeth coming together in a wide grin. "But you have to promise me something first."

Jake slips an arm around her waist and Sophie puts on a confused pout. "Promise you what?"

"Promise that you won't hate me, or bitch slap me, or get Jake to drown me in the Thames," I try to add some humour to it, hoping that she'll take it better if I do.

"Why? What is it?" the look of confusion turns to one of worry and concern.

"Sophie... I-I'm... I'm kind of... look, can I tell you in private?"

She nods, biting her lower lip then giving Jake a quick peck on the cheek before walking off with me a few metres away.

"You know when I asked Matt a question in that panel earlier?" I began, and she nods.

"Yeah?" she mumbles.

"Then we went to the café?"

"Uh-huh..."

"And you were off with Jake?"

"Yes..."

"I was round the corner?"

"And..."

"Well, sort of... how do I put this? OK... I kind of bumped into Matt Smith. One thing led to another and he... and he kissed me."

She looks at me like I'd sprouted another head. "Excuse me?"

"He kissed me."

"Am I hearing right?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier... it just didn't feel like the right time."

"Matt _bloody _Smith kissed you and you couldn't be bothered to let me know?" she hisses, glaring straight at me.

"I thought that you'd get mad at me. Soph... I'm sorry, OK?"

She buries her head in her hands, sniffing slightly. "I thought we were friends! We _are _friends! I've known you since I was bloody five and you don't even tell me _this _until _now_!?"

I shift round, placing my arm over her shoulders. "Please Sophie... I'm sorry. Don't hate me, not now. We have to get the taxi to the train station."

"So now what?" she snaps. "What happened between you two then? Explain _right _from the beginning."

"OK... he told me to meet him... so I did, and I bumped into him in the corridor and we kissed a bit... then we sort of went into this room with all the Doctor Who people inside. They were discussing some sort of episode or filming or something. And... Matt sort of invited me to come filming in Spain with him... actually _I _asked if I could come, and he said yes. Also... I'm going filming with him tomorrow too. You can come if you like."

"I can't believe this!" Sophie snarls, finally looking up from the ground to meet my worried gaze.

"I knew you'd be jealous... but I thought you had Jake."

"I _do _have Jake... but _Matt_..." a lone tear escapes from the corner of her eye, rolling down her cheek and glistening from the reflection of one of the nearby street-lamps.

"We can talk about this later, can't we? On the train perhaps?"

She nods, wiping the tear from her eye. "Alright... we better get going then. Happy days."

Patting her lightly on the back, we turn around and she says goodbye to Jake, and they both exchange numbers so they can call each other. After a brief kiss between them, Sophie rejoins me and we begin to make our way back home.

/\\\

Through bleary, tired eyes, I swiftly run a hand through my hair as I admire myself in front of the mirror. That probably sounded really modest... sorry...

Across the hallway I could hear a loud _crash_, followed by an annoyed shriek. She'd probably managed to trip over her pile of books again. She always kept them by the door, and no matter how many times I'd told her to move them she'd always ignored me. And it _always _led to this.

Chuckling to myself, I take a quick glance at my phone lying on my chest of drawers below the mirror. No text or call yet. And it was _half past eight_. He'd either got up really late, forgotten about it, or was just too lazy.

I hoped he hadn't forgotten about it...

"BETH! What have I told you about stealing my make up?! I've got barely any left now!"

I gulped, I'd have hoped that she hadn't noticed. Yesterday I had to borrow hers because I was running out and had forgotten to buy some more at the shops. And I needed to look good for Matt, and I'd go to any extent to do that. It looked like it'd worked though.

My heart almost leapt out of my chest when I heard that familiar TARDIS ringtone blearing from my phone. I picked it up, and before tapping 'answer call', I had to yell for Sophie.

"SOPHIE! Matt's on the phone!"

Yet another shriek came from the direction of her room, but this time it was a happy kind of shriek. After tripping over a few things and running like it was the marathon down the hallway, Sophie finally reached my room, panting for breath. I tapped the icon.

"_Hi honey, I'm home."_

"And what sort of time do you call this?" I flirt back, smirking to myself. If we could add some Doctor Who into this, it would be all the better.

"_I call it twenty five to nine. Sorry I called a bit late, dear. Busy practising my lines. How are you? Sleep well?"_

"Very well," I smile into the phone, and Sophie's just standing there beside me, mouth opening and closing like her jaw was out of her control. "I dreamt about you, sweetie."

"_Ooh, good... I dreamt about you too. What did you dream about me?"_

"Involves you, me and a bed," I purr seductively. I actually _had _had a dream about him last night, coming to think about it. But in typical dream fashion, it had ended just before the good part.

"_I hope to make your dream a reality, because funnily enough that's **exactly **what was involved in my dream too."_

I swallow hard, a brief image of exactly what could happen between us flickering into existence in my mind's eye. A smile etches across my lips as I close my eyes and imagine if that could ever really happen.

"Please do." The words just kind of escape my lips before I could really think about what I was saying. But who wouldn't say that when they had the sexiest man on the planet on the phone anyway?

"_Oh trust me, I will," _was the reply.

My breath is now coming in short pants as I digest what he just said to me. I keep reminding myself _this is Matt Smith you're talking to here. And he's suggesting something I've dreamt about for a long time..._

"So..." I let out a long sigh, a grin coming to my lips. "I'll see you there?"

"_You will, love. I'll be waiting to see your gorgeous face again, I've missed you."_

One night and he's missing me. Butterflies flutter in my stomach.

"I've missed you too," I reply with a sweet smile, almost as if he could see me through the phone. "Love you! Bye."

I blow a kiss into the phone as he says the same back, then I end the call. My jaw has dropped, and when I look at Sophie my eyes widen in surprise. She's gone as white as a sheet.

"Soph... are you OK?" I ask her, genuinely concerned. She slowly nods, but I know she isn't.

"What's wrong? You can tell me anything, that's what friends are for," I sit next to her on my bed, putting an arm around her shoulders. She's still silent.

"Matt... you were _talking _to him... you were _flirting _with him..." she breathes out, eyebrows knitted together. "I-I..."

Sighing deeply, I pat her shoulder and she manages a small smile. "I know. You want to meet him? We're going to go watch him at the filming, how about that? We get to watch Doctor Who filming. Haven't you always wanted to do that?"

She nods and bites her lower lip. "Yes... of course."

"Then get out of your pyjamas, and we can get going."

/\\\

As we get waved past the security guard at the filming, I chuckle to myself as I see Sophie hyperventilating slightly. We're walking towards a huge building, presumably the filming studio. It's taken us a good few hours to reach Cardiff, but it'll be worth it when I get to see Matt again. We walk through the door, into a dimly lit corridor. One of the doors to our left says _Filming Studio_, so I decide to try that one and hope for the best. I push the door open, and smile when I'm greeted by a huge room, green screens here and there, people mingling about, reading scripts and chatting. A large grin spreads across my lips as I spot Matt sitting next to Karen. They're both reading lines out.

"Oh my..." Sophie's jaw is almost touching the ground it's dropped so far. I hold a finger to my lips and shush her, leaning to whisper in her ear.

"Shush. I'm going to creep up on him."

She chuckles lightly as I tip-toe towards him. When I see him stand up, I almost think I'm going to be caught, but luckily he's facing in the opposite direction. I breathe a sigh of relief as I come within a few metres of him now, Sophie close behind.

When I'm finally behind him, I giggle quietly at his dramatic arm movements he's making towards Karen. Slowly I slip my arms around his waist, and bury my head in his neck, kissing lightly then whispering in his ear so my breath tickles the hairs on his neck,

"Hello sweetie."

He almost jumps out of his skin and twirls around, smiling when he recognises me. He stutters for a moment before finally speaking up.

"Ah, Beth! You made me jump! Glad you're here, darling. And I like your hello, you should do that more often. Except for the making me jump part."

I giggle seductively, mocking his earlier tone. "Oh trust me, I will."

I lean up to stand on tip toes, and press my lips lightly to his. It was meant to be chaste, but it's Matt Smith I'm kissing so there's no such thing. Soon our tongues are touching, our lips moving perfectly together. I sigh contently into his mouth, before we're rudely interrupted by Karen.

"Ahem..." she's struggling to stop herself from bursting out laughing. "Get a room Matt! Moffat's going to be really cross if we haven't learnt these lines by the time the filming starts..."

Frowning, he promptly ignores her and instead brushes his fingertips lightly over the slightly exposed skin of my waist. A breath of a moan escapes my lips as my hand rests in his hair, the silky layers covering it entirely. His hair is so soft... so much like heaven...

It's when he corkscrews his tongue around mine that sends me crazy. My hand rakes through his hair as I press myself bodily against him, feeling like I'm in heaven.

But eventually the need for oxygen takes over and we break away, both breathless. His hair is now a complete mess, his face flushed with arousal. I think I look pretty much the same.

But I have to admit, he looks so hot like that, hair all crazy.

"The hair stylist is going to go _mental_! You better go back to her and get your hair redone _now_," Karen snaps jokily, one hand on her hip. Matt pouts and slips an arm around my waist.

"Fine," he sighs, placing a quick kiss to my forehead. "I'll be right back, dear."

"Oh, wait!" my fingers clasp his wrist just as he leaves and he twirls back around. "I forgot... this is my friend, Sophie."

I gesture to Sophie, who's just trying to stand there as casually as she can, also trying to ignore the surge of jealousy crackling within her about the fact that her best friend just snogged Matt Smith.

Matt smiles, striding towards Sophie, who no longer containing the fangirl side of herself, began to squeal as she ran up and hugged him tightly. Chuckling to himself Matt hugged her back, smoothing his hand up and down her back.

"Sophie, I presume?" he whispers into her ear, and his breath tickling the tiny hairs on her neck causes her breath to hitch in her throat.

"Yes! I'm so happy that I get to meet you! You don't know how long I've waited!" They break from the hug, both smiling at each other.

He pats her shoulder, giving her a quick grin before walking back towards me. "I guess she likes me too?"

"She's a bit jealous," I whisper in his ear and he chuckles, before giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"Got to go and get my hair redone," he smiles, smoothing out his tweed jacket. "See you in a mo, dear."

"Yeah," I nod back, and he gives me a quick wave before disappearing. I walk over to Sophie who's shaking a bit.

"You're one lucky girl..." she frowns, looking up to me. "You've got _him_."

Smiling to myself, I gesture for both of us to sit down on two of the plastic chairs in the middle of the studio. We have a friendly chat for a bit whilst waiting for Matt to come back.

* * *

**Aww, poor Sophie! Please review/fav/follow and tell me what you think! Every kind review warms my heart and encourages me to update quicker ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: This chapter has a bit of M in it, so just letting you know! Read on and I hope you enjoy it...**

* * *

Behind me I feel two warm hands rest on my shoulders and a hot breath at my ear, "What are you doing, dear?"

Jolting in my seat, I almost have a heart attack as my head whips round to see Matt's face extremely close to mine, his fringe hanging over his eyes. He looks ever so cute like that. I promptly cover my iPhone screen, not wanting him to see what I was looking at.

"Matt, you scared me," I giggle, and he leans down and kisses my cheek, then his lips move to barely a centimetre away from my ear, his breath sending tingles down my spine.

"What were you looking at?"

"That's none of your business."

"Let me guess... Twitter?"

"Were you looking at my phone?!" I almost screech, pouting playfully. "You nosy little -"

He interrupts me before I can finish speaking. "I do like that picture of me you were looking at... it seems I was wearing nothing but a towel."

I blush a bright shade of red... he saw it?

"It was just a picture on Twitter... I didn't tweet it, someone else did..."

"No, no... it's OK," his arms slide around my waist as I stand up and turn to face him, he has the cutest puppy eyes on, and I almost melt in front of him. "Soon you'll see me in much less than just a towel..."

My eyes widen and my mouth open to say something, but it refuses to come out. "Quite the charmer, aren't you?" I finally manage to say, a playful smirk crossing my lips.

He pulls me in for a hug, his warm arms enveloping me. I bury my head in his chest, feeling his heart beat softly in my ear. He's nuzzling into my hair, then kisses my forehead and then the tip of my nose, grinning down at me.

"I better go... you can come and watch me if you like. No matter how much I'd love to spend the day with you... I have to do work."

I smile and nod. "I'll come and watch you then. Except Sophie's taking _ages_, don't know why, maybe she got lost or something... anyway, I'll come with you."

As we begin to make our way towards the set he leans down and whispers in my ear, "I have a surprise for you later."

At his very words an involuntary shudder racks my body. How I can't wait to find out what it is...

/\\\

Sophie's annoyed pout almost burnt straight through me when she found out that she couldn't come. It _was _slightly private, and by private I mean between _us_, but I didn't exactly know what was going to happen between us, and I had incredibly high hopes.

_If only... _I think to myself as I walk hand in hand with the man I loved down the darkened street.

But he probably wouldn't go for anything like that _this _early in our relationship. Despite how much I was begging for it, I might have to wait a little while.

As we walked together, deep in the depths of my mind a tiny little voice was nagging me, _I damn hope a photographer isn't stalking us._

But it was late at night, I figured. Well, _quite _late at night. It was eight o'clock, and I was absolutely _starving_. I tried not to blush when my stomach decided to try and talk to me. Luckily the streets were too noisy with the cars going by for anyone to hear.

"Matt, I'm _hungry_," I whine, leaning my head on his shoulder. He kisses my forehead, looking down to me.

"Don't worry dear, I'm looking for a nice place for us to eat before we go to... oh, never mind."

"Go where?"

"Never mind."

"Tell me," I put on my best puppy eyes.

"It's a surprise, love," he smiles back, coming to a stop in front of a posh-looking restaurant. The delicious smell of cooking food invades my nostrils and my hunger increases tenfold.

"_Please_," I grin, looking suggestively towards the restaurant. He grins back and soon enough we're walking inside together. A shiver shoots down my spine at the warmth of finally being inside, the warm orangey glow of the lights above making me feel slightly sleepy. We find a nice secluded sofa in the corner, and sit beside each other, him wrapping his arm securely around my waist as I snuggle into his warm body. Somehow he seems to always be warmer than me...

As we wait for a waiter I close my eyes into his shoulder and just _think_. How it's come to all this... it's just amazing. I'm sitting here, cuddled up to _Matt Smith_, who actually loves me. Who else would ever get this opportunity? In my eyes I was just some normal, boring person who has no life... well, not much of one. My life basically revolved around Doctor Who and my other fandoms. I'd occasionally go out with my friends, sure, but my life was nothing much more than that. Every day I'd just get up and go to work... coming to think about it, I actually have work _tomorrow_. I'm a minor actress actually, I do plays at theatres, but nothing major like Matt. My dream always was to become an actress, it was my life ambition. I always wanted to be in a programme like Doctor Who, but realised that it was probably never going to happen. I never thought I was actually that good, but maybe Matt could give me some tips...

I was interrupted from my thoughts by Matt's voice as he spoke to a waitress who was stood beside us, scribbling things down onto a little notepad. I sleepily looked up, my head feeling heavy with tiredness. I needed a coffee to wake me up, or else I might just fall asleep on Matt's shoulder.

"What would you like, love?" he holds the menu in front of me, and my eyes scan the dishes with sleepy stupor.

He senses my tiredness and smiles, pulling me closer into him. "How about we share a meal? Do you like fish and chips?"

"And a coffee to wake me up," I say into his shoulder, and he nods, quickly informing the waitress before she scuttles off.

/\\\

Our food had just arrived, as I chatted to him through a mouthful of chips. We'd been talking for about a quarter of an hour now, whilst we were waiting for the food. Of course the talking has occasionally led to snogging or my hand growing a mind of its own and making a trip up his shirt, but nothing further than that at the moment. Well, I should hope so seeming as we were in public, with quite a few people in the restaurant at the moment, although luckily none of them seemed to be Whovians because Matt hadn't been spotted yet.

I didn't miss the small grin on his face when he realised that I did acting too, despite not being as professional as him. It seemed we had quite a lot of the same interests; acting, and some sports. I knew that he liked football but had to give up his dream because of a back injury, and he learnt that I sometimes played hockey or netball. Occasionally I went down to the local leisure centre and played with my friends and other team members. It was for fun though, not competitive.

Neither did I miss the cheeky innuendos he dropped in occasionally. I'd burst out laughing, and he'd join in, chuckling a bit and going slightly red with embarrassment that he'd been caught. I'd then shoot them straight back at him, and that was the type of conversation that would usually end in snogging or trying to push the other back against the sofa and climb onto their lap. Although that was usually me, but luckily I did manage to get my raging hormones under control eventually. But it did take a bit of time to calm down afterwards after we'd been attempting to shove our tongues down each others' throats.

When I discovered that he'd ordered some wine I was more than happy. But after a few glasses both of us were getting slightly tipsy, giggling at the most lame jokes and sharing sloppy, drunken kisses. Not that I was complaining, as my fingers fiddle suggestively with the top button of his shirt.

The other one was in his hair, pulling him closer to me as every inch of my skin fizzled and buzzed with desire. I'm surprised nobody had complained about the slightly erotic make out that was probably disturbing their peaceful dinner, but I was starting to sense through my lust-clouded mind that we better be getting back sooner or later.

Wrenching away for air, we look into each others' eyes and realise that it probably is about time to get moving. Disentangling our limbs from each other, we get up and begin to make our way out of the restaurant, Matt pulling his hood back up and whipping a pair of sunglasses on, despite it being almost pitch black.

"So, what's this _surprise_?" I purr against his ear, and he chuckles lightly, removing his arm from around my waist and holding my hand instead.

"Follow me and you'll find out," he purrs back, turning a corner which brings us faced with rows of buildings. The bright lights dazzle me for a second through my dazed and slightly tired eyes, as we begin to make our way down the street, luckily still unnoticed.

"Ooh, right _there_," he exclaims, and I search around us, trying to search for the place that he's hinting about. Before I can say anything, we're turning right and into the lovely warmth of a building.

As my eyes adjust to the lights, I make out a sign just above the reception desk: _Premier Inn._

Bloody hell...

He's taking me to Premier Inn?

I wonder what could happen here...?

He's got a key in his other hand and is already starting to make his way up the stairs, me following quickly behind him. His sunglasses are off, at last, because I think it looks quite weird wearing sunglasses at night, especially _inside_...

Luckily our room is not that far away, so we don't have to walk up the stairs for ages, despite being able to take the lift. But I have a feeling he wants me to wait in suspense for as long as possible.

"Aha," he grins, stopping in front of a wooden door. The number is _69. _I can't help but let out a tiny giggle.

I swallow hard as we step inside, locking the door behind us. The room is quite spacey, a nice double bed and a wardrobe, with an en-suite off to the side.

"So this is your surprise?" I smirk, trailing my fingertips lightly down his chest. Despite all the lust I'm feeling, I have a feeling that sleep may overwhelm me.

He nods quickly, his muscles tensing beneath my light touch. "What do you think?"

"Hmm... I like it," I begin to slowly unbutton the first button on his shirt. "But the question is... why are we here? What are we going to _do_?"

He senses my intentions as I unbutton the next few buttons, speeding up a bit. "I have something in mind..."

"And what did you have in mind?"

His hands dart to my hips, pulling me flush against him and before I can react, his lips are on mine, his tongue tracing my lips, begging for entrance to my mouth. I oblige, and he slips his tongue in, meeting mine. Soon our lips are moving furiously against each other, just as I push his jumper off his shoulders, and it falls to the floor with a dull _thud_.

My jacket joins the pile of our clothing on the floor, and soon enough all of his shirt buttons are undone, and he helps me push it off too. His chest is exposed, ready for me to touch. My fingers run enthusiastically along the planes of his torso, the little dusting of hair tickling my sensitive fingertips. My arms snake around his back, just as my shirt too makes its way to the floor.

My heart thuds in my chest, anticipating what is possibly about to happen. Desire pulses through my veins as my hands reach for the button of his trousers, just as he pushes me up against the wall, kissing and nipping at my neck. My eyes roll into the back of my head as I manage to push his trousers down a little, and he steps out of them, leaving him only in boxers. Impatient hands drift over his lean body, playing with the hem of his boxers as he manages to free me of my skirt, and soon I'm only in my knickers and bra, just boxers for him.

Picking me up, he hoists my legs around his waist and carries me towards the bed, hot lips kissing the tops of my breasts. As he throws me onto the bed and crawls on top of me, my free hand sneaks down and cups the bulge in his boxers, rubbing gently and causing him to moan against my skin, his tone laced with lust and want. The other remains clinging to his hair, completely covered by the silky strands.

I move so I'm propped up against the pillows, and he reaches behind me and removes my bra, eyes drinking in the sight of my exposed breasts, nipples hard as marble and craving his touch. He obliges my leaning down and covering one with his hot, wet lips, sending sensations exploding throughout my body. I moan softly, this is a dream come true.

However much I am embarrassed to admit it, I meant that statement quite literally too.

We crawl under the covers, and he shifts up and kisses me feverishly, sucking determinedly on my tongue. If my pulse increases any more, I'm sure I'd pass out.

And in a way, that's kind of what happened.

With our limbs tangled together, foreheads resting against each other, we drift off, energy completely drained. It seems like the overdose of wine has eventually gotten the better of us and even through our lust-driven brains we can't stay awake. Even though when I wake up I figure I'll be extremely disappointed that we didn't quite make it to that stage, but there's always another time. Always another time...

* * *

**Dammit, that wine! Please review and tell me what you think, your kind reviews really encourage me, and I'm not lying ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for your kind reviews! I'm sorry if this chapter isn't up to scratch, I'm a bit tired at the moment and may have overused the words 'I' at the start of every sentence or 'I/he smiles'. Sorry... but I hope it's still OK. Just a quick note, at the end there's a bit of hot sexy action. Haha, read on! :)**

* * *

All of my limbs are stiff, my eyelids heavy, a thin layer of sweat coating my skin. Groaning slightly, I shift my head up onto a colder part of the pillow, just as the memories of last night's dream flood back into my mind. Only brief snippets, like the rather embarrassing moment of my mother walking in on us both having sex. OK, it was a kind of nightmare. I remember her screaming horrible things at me, yelling that she was scarred for life by the sight. Then she asked me who was under the covers with me, and I reluctantly answered which resulted in her retorting with something that resembled a bat-like shriek, and making an incredibly fast beeline down the hallway. That was all I remembered.

I feel down my body, realising that I am still only in knickers. Over my pounding headache I faintly remember the events of last night. We were... well we were about to... you know, do it and had each other almost fully undressed before drifting off. I internally sigh, I was so close to having him, making him mine, and yet this had gotten in the way.

My eyes dart over to Matt, who is lying only in his boxers still, face down against the pillow. He's making soft snoring sounds, which I think sound quite cute. His hair flops over his eyes in a way that is so sexy that it makes me want to leap on top of him and kiss him with all my might. Not that I don't want to do that anyway.

The first thought that crosses my mind is to reach for my phone, and my hand rummages about on the bedside table, but then I remember that I left it in my jacket, which is probably somewhere on the floor of the room. I just hope it didn't get damaged by the way he tore my jacket off, throwing it a mile across the room.

Finally I spot it in a heap underneath the desk on the opposite side of the room. Luckily the carpet of this room is quite thick, so it wouldn't be damaged.

Lazily I climb out of bed, then realise I'm not wearing my bra. Not that I need to mind though, so I continue my way towards my jacket, crouching down and rummaging through the pockets until I find my phone, pulling it out, unharmed. It's still turned on as I wander back over to the bed, throwing myself back down onto the warm sheets.

The hotel naturally has WiFi, and I read the password off of a framed notice on the door and before I know it I'm able to get online. Until I see a text from Sophie.

_Wuu2? Went 2 the cinema with Jake last night. He stayed the night at ours. It was epic! :) _

Sighing, I realise what she was hinting. I'd nearly got there with Matt, but that damn wine had gotten in the way of us doing that type of thing. And it had obviously affected him the most, because he was still fast asleep.

Sleepily I text back, _Epic? Haha, I'm ROFL! Me + Matt went out 4 dinner last night, got a bit drunk then spent the night in a hotel room. Didn't quite go 2 plan, we fell asleep b4 anything could happen! :(_

After a few moments I get a reply, _LOL unlucky! when will u b back?_

_Later on, I think :P_

_K, cya! Xx_

_Bye xx_

Quickly pressing the home button on my iPhone I decide to have a quick check of my emails. After a few moments downloading them, I notice that I have 6 new unread ones. All of them are from Twitter.

I have a few mentions from people, some of my friends. One's asking how the convention was. I don't know how I could reply without blowing everything. Just as I'm about to read the next one, I hear a low groaning noise from beside me and slight movement.

My head whips to the side to see Matt rubbing at his sleepy eyes then collapsing face first into the pillow again. He won't be getting up for a while, it looks like.

Turning my phone off I place it on the bedside table and lie back underneath the warm sheets, wrapping an arm around Matt's body, snuggling into his shoulder. It seems to have woken him up, because he's shifting over so he's lying on his side, facing me. He shoots me a sleepy smile and struggles to open his eyes fully.

"Morning, gorgeous," he smiles, stretching his arms over his head and rolling onto his back. I move my head so it's resting on his chest, one arm wrapped around his body, as I snuggle into him. He really makes a nice pillow.

"Oh, sugar," he snaps under his breath. I didn't think he was the sort of person to use _sugar _as a substitute curse word.

"The wine!" he moans, shifting over again to face me. "The damn wine! I-I must've dozed off... I'm sorry."

"It's OK... I dozed off too," I smile, stroking the floppy piece of hair hanging over his eyes gently. "But we can have another go, can't we?"

"'Course, 'course," he chuckles, leaning down and kissing my forehead. Then his voice turns husky and lustful. "When?"

It kind of comes out of my mouth. I can't help it – he just looks so unbearably attractive with that crazy bed-head and sleepy eyes.

"Now."

He lets out a long yawn, moving onto his back again. "I would, love, but I'm a bit tired y'see."

"Please?" I beg, kissing his shoulder, smoothing a hand over his chest. I can feel his heartbeat increasing beneath my touch.

"I could never deny you," he growls, then rolls over and presses his lips to mine, wrapping an arm firmly around my body and pulling me against him so my breasts are pressed tightly against his chest. I roll over on top of him and hurriedly pull down his boxers, and he assists me in kicking them off. But I don't get a chance to see anything as my eyes are closed in ecstasy whilst kissing this amazing man. Soon my knickers are discarded and we're both ready for some action.

My heart pounds in anticipation of what's about to happen. I almost feel like I could pass out at any moment. One of my hands manages to remove itself from his hair and wanders down between us, my fingers wrapping themselves around his erection. And my _god _is he bigger than I expected. It makes me growl with want that soon he'll be inside me.

He's moaning into my mouth as my hand strokes him gently, the sensitive flesh spasming beneath my touch. But then I hear the ever-so-familiar ringtone of the TARDIS, coming from my phone and I groan with annoyance at being interrupted, breaking from the kiss and bringing my hands back up.

"I'll answer it," I say, and he nods reluctantly as I reach for my phone and tap the answer call icon.

"_Hey, dear! It's your mum. I haven't been able to talk to you for ages. How did the convention go?"_

It's my mum. I swallow hard. How can I tell her about Matt?

"Yeah... yeah, it went fine, mum. Amazing. Lots of fun."

"_Did you meet Matt? Let me guess, knowing you you probably proposed to him. Sitting at home disappointed that you can't marry him, now are we?"_

Oh god... how was I going to put this? I couldn't help but let out a chuckle when she said that I proposed to him.

"Mum... uh..."

"_Yes, dear?"_

"I did meet Matt... yes."

"_Oh! How did it go? Got a photo to send your old 'ma?"_

"Well... mum. Sort of... I don't know how to say this. It'll probably either make your day or make you pass out... but..."

"_What? Did he say yes to your marriage proposal? I highly doubt that, dear. Come on, tell me."_

"In a way... but not in a way... I didn't propose to him, mum."

"_What do you mean, 'in a way'?"_

"For god's sake. He _kissed _me, mum. I kissed him back. Yesterday I went to the filming with him, and now I'm in a hotel room with him. Unreal, I bloody know. But it's the truth," the smile on my face turns to a massive grin as my next sentence comes out as a squeal, "I'm going out with him, mum! We're fucking dating, OK? Oh... sorry."

There's silence on the other end for a few seconds.

"_Watch your language! And **what** did you just say?"_

"Mum! I'm going out with Matt Smith!"

At this point Matt's leaning against the headboard, listening in to our entire conversation. I glance at him after I spoke that line, and he smiles back at me.

"_Are you serious? You're not having me on?"_

"But he's here with me! Right now! Like, in the room! I'll pass you over..."

Matt sighs at the prospect of having to speak with his girlfriend's mother... rather awkward, but he accepts the phone I'm offering him and puts it on speaker.

"Hi."

"_You have **got **to be kidding me. You have **got **to be bloody kidding me..."_

"Yep, it's me. So then... I don't really know what to say."

I giggle at him and lie down next to him and he holds the phone in between us.

"_Did you say you're in a **hotel **room? Dear..."_

"Mum, for god's sake!" I sigh, then burst out laughing. She sometimes treats me like a child.

"_Don't use God's name like that. I'm just being a mother that cares about her daughter's well-being. I want you to be safe, dear. I hope you're using pro..."_

"Mum, no! This is embarrassing!"

Matt chuckles, kissing my temple and lacing his fingers with my own. I smile and rest my head on his shoulder.

"You are _not _giving me the sex talk in front of Matt!"

"_Don't worry, I won't embarrass you. I just want to make sure you're safe. But I still can't get my head around the fact that you **actually **got him that day. How about that, your dream man?"_

I blush slightly. "I know. Even now I still don't believe myself sometimes."

"_You going to buy your loving parents a nice luxury yacht and a cottage in France with all that money you've got then? After all we've done for you..."_

"Mum... you _still _haven't changed..." I tut, shaking my head slightly. "Maybe. But I'm hungry and want to go down for breakfast. Talk to you soon. I'll send you a picture of us."

"_Put some clothes on first, though."_

"Mum, _please_! Stop embarrassing me!" I laugh, "See you soon. Bye!"

"_Bye!"_

I end the call and let out a long sigh, shaking my head. "What is it about parents that make them want to embarrass you all the time?"

"Oh, I have the same problem," Matt chuckles, "But don't worry though... if anything it's funny."

"I _am _hungry, but I just said that to end the call. Shall we continue before breakfast?" I grin, giving him my cutest set of puppy eyes. His pupils dilate massively, clouded with lust.

"Yesss..." he grins back huskily, rolling on top of me and reconnecting our lips. I sigh into his mouth, tugging lightly at his hair as he reaches onto his bedside table, and I hear the sound of something being unwrapped.

"Better go by your mother's wishes," he says, breaking away temporarily. It's a condom. I gulp hard, I wanted to feel him without that but it's for the best, after all, I don't want to get pregnant.

Chucking the packet in the bin he continues kissing me, then my breasts, then starts sucking at my neck and then my jawline. I let out a gasp of pleasure when I feel him bite quite a sensitive spot on my neck, leaving a mark to be remembered hours from now. Then I feel something nudge at my entrance. My eyes flicker shut and I sigh happily, waiting for what is about to come.

"You sure?" he smiles, smoothing his hands up and down my sides, feeling my heart pound beneath him. I nod frantically, gripping my hands in his silky hair.

"Fuck yes. You don't know how long I've waited for this... just please."

As he pushes gently inside me, my eyes shoot open and my mouth opens into an O shape of pleasure as I moan softly. He's so big, filling me up completely, touching in all the right places. Bucking into the air, I wrap my legs around his waist as my core throbs with desire, and I groan loudly as the change of position causes me to feel all of him at once, and it's almost too much.

"_Shit_, Matt..." I whimper, as he almost withdraws, then slams back inside me, his head moving to kiss my neck softly as he pants against my skin, grunting slightly with every thrust. Oh my god... I don't think I'm going to be able to take this for much longer as he does the same again, but harder this time.

"Faster!" I call and he obliges, beginning to pick up the pace. Little _ah's _and gasps of pleasure pour from my lips, my eyes screw shut in complete bliss. This is everything I ever wanted and more. Me and my man, connected in every way possible. I don't think I could be more thankful in my entire life that I'm the one who he's chosen out of millions of others. Me. Out of everyone. And he's chosen me.

* * *

**I hope there weren't any mistakes! Please review, they really encourage me! Thanks for reading ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter at last! Sorry if it's a bit slow and boring, but Spain's coming up soon. Also, all mistakes are my own... sorry if there's any. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

After a full English breakfast downstairs in the dining hall of the hotel (which was absolutely delicious), we'd decided to spend the rest of our day out shopping in the streets of Cardiff. Later on I had a play to perform in one of the nearby theatres, so we had to be back in time for that. Matt said he'd come and watch me, much to my excitement, since my parents were probably going to be there too. Well, they said they'd come. And if they did then they might get a chance to meet him.

So far we'd only had a few fan encounters, and luckily none asked any questions about me. Most of them were quite young, and it was quite a relief that we hadn't met any crazed fangirls (like myself) yet.

I didn't expect to be staying the night in a hotel and therefore didn't bring any spare clothes or a lot of money, so Matt kindly bought me a few, if quite expensive, items of clothing. He was ever so generous. After a while I acquired a £50 denim jacket, a £45 Diesel pair of skinny jeans and a £32 scarf. Once we'd bought them I put them all on, along with a cool pair of light-brown tinted shades I'd brought along with me, and I completely looked the part.

Matt was wearing that cool leather jacket and a pair of similar shades, except they were the men's type of course. Luckily as we walked hand-in-hand down the street we didn't seem to attract that much attention.

But my concentration kept drifting back to this morning. That amazing experience – I couldn't take my mind off of it. The scenes kept replaying in my mind as if they were stuck on repeat. Those feelings were implanted into my memory. I'd never forget his light touches, the feeling of his lips against my skin. He seems to sense that I was drifting and turns to me, chuckling lightly when he notices my distant expression.

"Head in the clouds?"

Shaking out of my daydream, I smile when I realise what he said, I was kind of dreaming, although a better word would be remembering. Remembering and reliving. I wanted to relive that moment over and over again.

"Yeah... just thinking," I confess, but he sees straight through me.

"Thinking about what?"

"Nothing... just t-this morning... ish," I blurt out, no longer in control of my mouth. I immediately feel embarrassed, and blush a bright shade of red, trying to make him not notice, but he does.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about... at least not around me," he says, tilting his head slightly to look down at me in the eyes. "If it was around, say your mum, then you _would _need to be embarrassed. Very."

I grin and rest my head on his shoulder, and in return he rests his against mine. This is perfect, just the pair of us, walking together. I couldn't have wished for anything better.

We decide we're a bit peckish and turn into a Costa Coffee, grabbing a cup of hot chocolate each and sitting beside the window, watching the people and the traffic go by whilst sipping our warm drinks. We talk about all sorts – from bad days at work to funny childhood memories, and I tell him about the time when I fell flat on my face into a massive puddle of mud at school in PE, and came out with my clothes entirely caked in mud. We both laugh together at the mental image of me covered in mud. In return I get some stories about him, and we end up laughing so hard that we're almost spitting our hot chocolate across the table.

After a while we finish our hot chocolates but don't stop talking. Then he decides to ask me about when I started 'liking' him, and I go into a massive ramble about watching Doctor Who almost every day, all the posters of him I (still) have on my wall, and the way that me and my friends would exchange pictures of him over the internet. He laughs when I mention that I spent hours scrolling down Google Images looking at pictures of him. After making a slightly flirtatious comment, soon enough both of our lips are suctioned together, hands all over each other.

When we finally manage to break for air, he asks to see all these 'pictures', and I start scrolling through the entire collection on my phone. He looks rather impressed with my 600-strong collection, but a slight blush creeps onto both of our cheeks when I come to a picture of him taking his trousers off to reveal a pair of swim shorts underneath.

Leaving the café, we spend a few more hours looking around shops and buying the occasional item of clothing, then we decide it's time to get moving. It'll take a decent few hours to get back to where I live, so we need to get there early so I can prepare for the play I'm doing. But the car journey isn't as tedious with both of us in there together, singing along to the most stupid songs and giggling at silly jokes.

I quickly send a text to Sophie saying that we were coming home, and she replies saying that she's getting ready for the play and can't wait to see me back safe and sound.

The remainder of the car journey passes in a blur of flirtatious comments and random chatter. I tell him where mine and Sophie's house is, and he pulls into the driveway, and we both walk inside to find Sophie putting on her costume whilst plucking a crisp from a packet on a nearby table.

"Oh my goodness, Beth, you're back!" Sophie grins cheerfully, and we embrace each other in a tight hug. "I see you brought Smithers with you."

"Indeed I did." We break from the hug and face each other, massive grins plastered on our faces. "He's coming to watch us tonight."

"Really?! Oh god, that's amazing!" Sophie exclaims, "And your parents are in the living room. You might want to go and say hi to them."

"Of course!" I smile, grabbing Matt's hand. "Come on sexy, let's go meet my parents!"

He stumbles after me as I charge down the hallway, and almost trips up when I turn into the living room. My parents are on the sofa watching crap TV and drinking coffee, and don't notice our presence at first.

"Mum! Dad!" I squeal happily, and both of their heads whip around to see me grinning down at them, Matt nervously hovering behind me.

Mum's first to speak. "Bethany, dear! How are you? And – oh my _god_, you were telling the truth."

I giggle silently at Dad's shocked expression. His mouth opens to speak, but words refuse to come out.

Matt and I sit down on the sofa next to the one they're on, and I sling my legs over his lap, snuggling into his shoulder in which he doesn't protest.

"So, mum, dad? All those times you said 'in your dreams', and _look _who's next to me now."

"Well..." Mum murmurs, eyes still wide with shock. "I-I don't know what to say... _well done_? I'm very proud of you?"

I grin happily, chuckling to myself silently. "And I haven't even introduced everyone! Matt – my mum, Sandra, and my dad, Kelvin. Mum, dad – my gorgeous boyfriend – Matt."

Everyone laughs quietly as Matt and my parents all stand up and shake hands. I giggle silently at their formalness, but they hug each other afterwards which is a little less formal. After a few kisses on the cheeks and brief hellos, everyone returns to their normal seating positions and not much is said after that apart from my parents muttering to each other.

"Hey, Beth! You better start getting ready soon, we haven't got much longer to go before the play! And we _don't _want to be late!"

I turn around and peer over the top of the sofa at Sophie who's peeping round the edge of the door, all ready in her costume. She's always ready before me. More organised, I suppose.

"Yeah, coming!" I call back, leaping off of the sofa and pulling Matt up with me, then turning to look at my parents. "I'm just going to get ready, I won't be too long!"

"Now, now, don't lie," Dad quips jokily, and I shoot him a sarcastic pout as I begin striding out of the door and up towards my bedroom.

"Am I coming with you?" Matt questions as I place my hand on the handle of my bedroom door, freezing like a statue and turning around to face him. He looks down at me, fringe hanging over his eyes in such a way that makes me want to wrap my arms tightly around him and kiss him senseless. But it wasn't like I didn't get that feeling very often, in fact I got it quite a lot.

"It's up to you," I place a hand over his heart and gaze up into his eyes. "You can either watch me get changed, which I _know _you want to, or go downstairs and talk to my parents."

He blushes slightly that I can read him just like that. I know what he's going to choose. "You don't... mind?"

"Why would I? Of course I don't mind, else I wouldn't of asked you. But on one condition – you don't mind being stared at by hundreds of posters of yourself."

"What!?"

My response is a cute giggle as I push the door open and step inside. Shutting the door behind him, Matt stares in awe at the cosy little room I own, walls almost covered with posters representing the various fandoms I obsess over, and an entire wall dedicated to pictures of him.

His cheeks turn bright red as he examines all of the pictures of him, memories rushing back. I can hear him mumbling something along the lines of 'did I really look like that?'

"You like it?" I ask quietly against his ear, hands on his shoulders as I gently nuzzle his neck. He nods and turns to place a kiss on my temple.

"That is... quite a collection you have there, love," he observes, eyes roaming over my vast collection, brow furrowed. "Wow... where did you get them all from?"

"The internet," I respond simply with a smile, then practically leap across my room and shift through the wardrobe contents to find my costume.

After a quick inspection of my collection of pictures, Matt strides over to the hanging chair that I have beside my wardrobe, climbing inside. It's basically like a giant sack with a hole in the front and some cushions inside. It's quite squished, but still comfortable once you find a good position.

He looks like a small child on a swing as he kicks his legs back and forth, grinning. I let out a small giggle as I finally find my costume, laying it out on my bed and quickly turning back to him.

"Matt, you look like a child," I observe jokily, and he immediately stops swinging, blushing that I caught him doing it.

"Sorry..." he murmurs, jumping out of the 'chair' and onto his feet, watching with wide eyes as I pull my shirt over my head.

"No... it's fine, I was only joking," I reassure him, "You're welcome to sit on there, I just found it funny."

He smiles then jumps back on the 'chair', peeking his head around the corner as I remove my skinny jeans, leaving myself in only a bra and knickers. Smirking to myself, I tip-toe towards him, he's still in the swing, humming a tune and trying not to stare too much. For a second he doesn't notice me leap onto his lap, and lets out a surprised whimper, but when he realises I'm barely wearing anything his eyes widen again and roam the curves of my body.

"Uh..." he doesn't know how to react and slips his arms around my waist, smoothing them over my thighs. His touch sears through me, and I curl my legs up and cheekily rub my leg against the bulge in his trousers. Not expecting this at all he lets out a soft moan, growing stiffer as I begin to kiss his neck.

"A-Are you sure this will be able to hold both of us?" he asks as I begin to kiss his jawline. My response is a purr as I press my lips to his, catching his bottom lip between my teeth and pulling his mouth open, darting my tongue inside to meet his. Growling with lust his hands move up to cup my breasts, thumbs brushing over my nipples through the fabric. I moan into his mouth, hand slipping down and resting on his stomach, inching lower.

Soon the 'chair' is swinging back and forth as we kiss passionately, my fingers toying with the button of his trousers. He brings a hand down himself and undoes the button, and I pull down the zip and slip my hand inside, cupping him gently. A low groan escapes his lips as he places his hand over mine.

I almost have a heart attack when I hear a knock at the door. Since she's probably used to coming into my room and not expecting an intense make out on the 'chair', the door creaks open and I hastily pull the two edges of the hole in the front together, curling my legs inside so we're squashed together.

"Go away!" I yell out, and I sigh as I hear footsteps coming towards me. Matt hurriedly does up his trousers and pulls a cushion out from underneath him to hide the now obvious bulge which has formed.

"Beth, _what _are you doing in there?" Sophie being Sophie, she pulls the two edges of the hole apart, and gasps when she sees us curled up together. I shoot her a death glare and tuck me knees up to my chest.

"For God's _sake_, what did I say?" I snap, and she worriedly steps back.

"I-I didn't know, I'm sorry," Sophie mutters, frowning when she notices the conveniently placed cushion. "Whatexactly _were_ you doing in there anyway? We _have _to get going!"

I growl in frustration as I hear another pair of footsteps enter the room. Sophie's teeth clench in guilt as she tries to make an exit.

"Bethany, are you ready?" it's my mum.

"Mum!" I scream in anger, cuddling close to Matt to try and hide my exposed body as she makes her way closer. "_Please _go!"

"What the-" she shrieks as she spots the pair of us, red cheeked and and lips sore from the furious kissing.

"Go away!"

"We don't have time for this dear, you can make out in your chair swing later! You're supposed to be getting ready for the play. I don't like having to talk to you like a child, you're old enough now that I thought you'd know and be a _little _more punctual!"

"Go away mum!"

Huffing exasperatedly, she hurriedly exits the room along with Sophie, and I hear the sound of the door being slammed.

"Sorry, it was my fault... I embarrassed both of us," I admit worriedly, bowing my head in shame.

"No, of course it wasn't your fault," Matt wraps an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. "Just a bit of bad luck, that's all. Anyway, no matter how much I'd love to continue, I think we better start hurrying up."

I nod in agreement, slipping out of the cosy 'chair' and standing up again, my limbs cold and stiff from the close proximity and the warmth of being cuddled up to him. He quickly follows, grabbing my comb from the shelf beneath my mirror and redoing his messed up hair. Finally I'm in my costume, wincing from the annoying itching sensation.

Once he's finished with his hair, he turns around, eyes widening as he admires me in my flowing turquoise dress. It clings to my curves perfectly, despite my cheeks being slightly flushed from arousal. He slowly begins to walk towards me, eyes roaming my body as he places his hands lightly on my hips, smoothing them up and down my sides.

"Wow... you look stunning," he smiles, arms slipping around my waist and pulling me closer to him. Gradually he leans down, intending to connect our lips, which I assist him with by smacking my lips quickly to his and sucking determinedly on his tongue. Moaning throatily he cups my arse, grinding his hips against mine and pushing me against the wall, our hands all over each other. Mine manage to slip underneath his shirt, smoothing up and down the bare skin of his chest. We can't seem to help ourselves, he seems so turned on by the sight of me in my dress and I can't resist him either. That hair; I long to touch it but don't want to ruin it again so he'd have to redo it.

Eventually we have to break for air, our foreheads touching and our hot breath mingling. He's so close I can see all the emerald green streaks radiating out along the rings of his irises. He's just so... perfect.

"Better get going," he grins, taking my hand and pulling me with him out the door.

/\\\

It takes a good few hours to get to the location of the theatre, and once we're there we stretch our legs and relish in the chilly air that cools our skin from the heat of being confined within the car. It's almost dark, the car park packed full of cars. This is quite a popular event, so I'm not surprised. Still, a nervous shudder racks my body at all the people that'll be watching. Not that I'm worried; I've done this plenty of times before.

My dress has quite short sleeves which doesn't exactly help keep my arms warm. As we begin to walk towards the building, my teeth begin to chatter as I wrap my arms tightly around myself in an attempt to keep warm. Noticing this, Matt shrugs off his jacket and wraps it around my shoulders, and slings his arm around for good measure. Smiling thankfully, I pull the jacket closer to myself and snuggle into his body, relishing in the warmth and comfort it provides.

Luckily the building is not that far away, and I let out a breath of relief when the warm air of the building begins to warm me up. Once we've showed our passes, we're waved through into a small lobby with a few seats, and a door to the main hall. I turn to everyone.

"OK... I'll see you all soon," I declare with a smile, hugging my family in turn and then turning to Matt. I lean up and press my lips to his in a brief kiss. He smiles down at me and brings his hands up to cup my cheeks.

"Good luck," he exclaims, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "I know you can do it. I bet you're a brilliant actress. Maybe one day you could do Doctor Who."

Letting out a breathy chuckle, I place my hands over his. "I _wish_. I'm no where near as good as you."

"Don't say that, love," he moves his hands to my hips, resting them there. "You'll be amazing. I can't wait to see you."

"I love you," I place a quick kiss on his lips and he smiles down at me, wrapping his arms tightly around me and burying his head in my hair, mine on his shoulder.

He whispers into my ear, his breath sending shivers down my spine. "I love you too. Now, you better get going, Miss Jackson. Do good, and remember, I'll be watching you."

Kissing my cheek briefly, he grins as I begin to make my way towards backstage, taking several deep breaths. Sophie is quick to follow behind me. No pressure, then.

/\\\

A thin layer of sweat greases my forehead as I hurriedly change out of my costume into some basic clothes to go home in provided by the people who run the play. My head pounds from all the yelling and cheering, my throat raw from all the speaking. My eyes have massive multi-coloured blobs floating around in front of them from the bright lights of the stage. Letting out a long sigh, I quickly exchange goodbyes with my fellow performers and make my way back to the lobby, followed by Sophie.

My heart pounds when I see Matt and my family sitting in some of the chairs beside the wall, waiting for me. His face lights up when he spots me and hurriedly gets up and rushes over to me. We embrace in a tight hug, his hand smoothing up and down my back. I'm so tired that I could probably almost fall asleep right here.

"You were _magnificent_," he beams cheerfully, kissing my forehead. "That was amazing! You should _definitely _be my next companion."

"I wish I could be," I remark with a hint of disappointment. "But I'm _knackered_, we need to get back."

"I've got more filming tomorrow," Matt explains, looking at me sympathetically. "In Cardiff. I'll have to go to my flat tonight – it starts quite early in the morning and I don't want to be late."

My eyes cloud over with disappointment. "But... I wanted you to stay, with me."

His hands move up to cup my cheeks gently. "So do I, but I have to go... I'm sorry."

"How long til Spain?" I decide to promptly change the topic of the conversation in order to stop myself from getting all upset.

He looks up at me and smiles. "A few days, you better get packing soon. Tickets are all booked, hotels and that are fine. We'll get a good few days at the start to chillax on the beach, but after that we have to get filming. It's not a leisure trip after all. So – I think Steven said we'll be meeting up at Heathrow Airport on Thursday, so two more days. I'll tell you more info when I get it."

I nod, taking his hand and holding it in my own. "I really look forward to it. It'll be nice spending some time together."

"Ye-"

"OH MY GOD!"

We both whip round to see two kids – a boy and a girl, both about ten. They're screaming and jumping up and down.

"IT'S THE DOCTOR!"

Chuckling to myself, I pat his arm and gesture in the direction of the kids, taking a step back to allow them to do whatever they needed to do. I see them pull their mother in his direction and she takes some pictures which he willingly agrees to, also quickly signing a piece of paper for them. The ordeal seems to attract a lot more people, and soon there's a mini huddle in the middle of the lobby.

_Poor Matt_, I think to myself. _He has to deal with this all the time. _

People crowd for pictures and autographs and I try to stand there as nonchalantly as I can. _Don't mind me._

Well it looked like I was going to be waiting here for some time.

/\\\

After he'd been mobbed by a crowd of Who fans, Matt was finally free to be with me again. We drove back to the house and Matt got back in his car, after a bit of kissing and hugging. He notices the look of despair in my eyes and gets out of the car, hugging me tightly. I feel like sobbing, but don't want to appear like the overly-obsessed girlfriend. He's only going for a couple of days, I'll see him soon. But after all this I don't think I can cope with even a few days. After everything I've been through. It's just been so much to cope with.

"I love you _so _much," I sniff against his shoulder, trying to hold back tears. I don't want to look like a baby, and manage to hold them back with some difficulty. But I want him to stay with me forever, I want him to live with me, which I know isn't possible quite yet.

"I love you too, my Bethany Jackson," he whispers against my ear.

"My Matt Smith," I smile at him, and without thought our lips are reconnected, crashing furiously on and off each other, tongues touching and breath intermingling. My arms are wrapped tightly around him, never wanting to let go. But the need for air overcomes us and we reluctantly break apart.

"I'll see you in a couple of days, love. If you miss me too much, call me."

"I _will _miss you, after all this; everything we've been through," I admit sheepishly, looking to the ground. "Goodbye. I love you, remember that."

"Oh, I will," he chuckles and kisses my forehead, giving me a cute smile before getting into his car. The door is slammed and the engine revs to life. As he reverses out, we wave to each other and blow kisses. Soon he's disappearing down the road and all I can do is stare at the retreating shape of his car.

Suddenly I feel empty without him. I feel it'll be hard to cope during these last few days before we meet again, this time to go to Spain. But I have to suck it up, grit my teeth and get on with life. With a long sigh which sends my breath puffing out into the night air, I begin to make my way inside.

* * *

**Please review, favourite and follow if you liked it! I love to hear what you think!**

**Also next week I'll be going on holiday/vacation, so I might not be able to update. I'm bringing my Kindle with me, so if I get any spare time I might be able to update with that as I think I can upload stories on there. Fingers crossed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry I haven't updated for ages, I've had really bad writer's block recently and have also been very busy around Christmas and New Year. It makes me feel bad every day I don't update, I feel like I'm letting you guys down! :(**

**In this chapter there's a little bit from Sophie's point of view. I thought that we needed to get to know her character a little better. And sorry if there's a lot of rambling in this chapter. Hope you enjoy. Read on!**

* * *

With a TV programme on in the background that neither me nor Sophie are actually paying any attention to, I leisurely scroll down Tumblr as I have been doing for the past twenty minutes. What do I do with my life? I have no lines to rehearse at the moment, or anything particularly interesting to do. Sophie lay on the other sofa, tapping away at her phone and occasionally smiling at the screen. I don't have to ask; I know she's texting Jake.

Opening another tab, I log onto Twitter. I haven't checked it for _ages_. Everyone's probably thinking that I've fallen off of the face of the Earth. But another thing that's worrying me is all of the awkward questions that I'll have to answer, that I don't particularly fancy answering. I come to the conclusion that for now I'll keep it a secret. I don't want to be hated on by an entire army of teenage girls.

I actually don't have that many interactions when I check; just a few 'Follow Friday''s and 'how was the convention?' type of stuff. I quickly type in a few rushed replies like 'it was amazing' and stuff. But as soon as people notice I'm on, I get a shitstorm of interactions.

_Omg how are you Beth?_

_Whatcha been up to?_

_Did you ask Matt to marry you when you went to the convention?_

Smirking, I decide to log off for now. Closing my laptop lid, I place it on the glass table beside me and look at my phone. _1 new message. From Matt (heart emoji)_

A massive grin spreads its way across my face and I start squealing with delight, quickly unlocking my phone to read the message. Sophie looks up from her phone and looks at me quizzically.

"Text from Matt?"

I nod, my eyes scanning over the text.

_Filming's almost over, it's been a long day today! Wanna go out tonight? Cinema, bowling, ice skating? Got all your things packed for tomorrow? Can't wait to see your beautiful face again 3 I thought that maybe we could do something together before we go. Love you lots xxxx -M_

Of course I want to go somewhere with him. What could be better than a nice night out before we go away for a while?

"Oh my God, he's asked me to go out with him tonight!" I squeal happily, and Sophie looks up and smiles back at me. Then a thought hits me. "Hey... maybe it would be cool if we had a double date? You and Jake could come too. That would be cool. I'll ask him if you want."

The enthusiasm is literally glowing off of Sophie's face. "That would be awesome! I'll ask Jake and see if he's free."

I tap in a text to Matt and he replies almost instantly.

_Of course, love, anything for you xxxx_

"He said yes!" I look to Sophie, waiting for her answer.

"Jake's free tonight too. He asked where we're going. Do you have any idea where we could go? Has he mentioned anything?"

"He suggested the cinema, bowling or ice skating, although there's plenty of other options as well."

"I quite like the idea of ice skating. It sounds nice and romantic," Sophie says with a grin.

"Point," I nod, "OK, ice skating it is."

/\\\

We agreed to meet near the entrance of the giant outdoor skating rink. Matt had to leave early since it was quite a drive from the filming location, but we all arrived eventually in one piece. When he comes walking towards me, I squeal happily and leap up so my legs are wrapped around his waist, arms looped around his neck. My head buries itself in his shoulder, inhaling his scent. My eyelids flutter shut; he smells like heaven.

He hugs me close, resting his head in the crook of my neck, gently leaving a delicate kiss. After a while I leap down, beaming elatedly.

"I'm so happy to see you! I didn't think I'd be able to see you til tomorrow, and I've struggled to cope without you next to me."

"Ditto, a minute without my perfect girl is like a million years."

I smile and blush, leaning up to place a chaste kiss on his lips. When I pull away, he looks down at me as if to say, _that's it?! _

Knowing what he's thinking, I smirk and loop my arms around his neck, twining my fingers together and gazing up at him with a mischievous glint in my eye. His arms wrap around my waist and before either of us even have a chance to say a word, our lips are moving against each other with furious passion and love. I've missed his taste so much; the feeling of his tongue battling against mine. Now to feel that again makes me the happiest person in the world.

He places a hand on the small of my back and pulls me closer to him, the contact causing my body to tingle with need for him. My hands slowly move up into his hair, the feeling of the soft silky strands causing the nerves in my hands to set alight; he is so perfect.

"Come on, you two! The tickets'll be sold out if you don't stop trying to snog each others' faces off!" Sophie yells, her hand held tightly in Jake's.

We break apart reluctantly, panting for breath. Smiling, we interlink our fingers and begin to walk towards Sophie and Jake, who are already walking towards the entrance a good twenty metres ahead of us. They're chatting rather animatedly to each other.

"I like this," I begin, looking up to his perfect face which stares back down at me. "There's barely anyone about; just the two of us alone, almost. The ice rink looks almost empty. This is going to be such a romantic last night in England."

"Yeah, there's barely anyone around. Plenty of space for just the two of us; and Sophie and Jake of course."

"They can bugger off, we need some space," I declare jokingly, and he lets out a breathy chuckle. I love his laugh, it's fucking adorable.

"About right there, love. We need _lots _of space and a soundproof room."

I giggle at his innuendo, lightly nudging him with my elbow. "That'll have to wait, I'm afraid. No matter how much I'd love to do that with you right now, kissing will just have to do for the moment."

"Like this?" He steps in front of me and slips his arms around my waist, pulling me flush against him and smacking his lips into mine. I giggle with surprise, returning the kiss with just as much passion. He ends up pinning me against the door of the entrance, pressing every inch of his body against mine. My hands smooth up and down his chest, as his rest on my bottom, cheekily giving it a quick squeeze. I yelp with surprise, and hear him chuckle against my lips as we break apart, foreheads pressed together.

"We better get going, your friends'll get angry otherwise," Matt whispers to me, his breath tickling my swollen lips. He gives me a quick peck on the lips before gripping my hand and walking inside.

/\\\

**Sophie's POV**

With my free hand I brush a strand of chocolate brown hair that has blown in front of my face whilst we were skating. My other hand was occupied; tightly holding onto Jake's. Jake was perfect: he had an amazing sense of humour and always made me laugh, he had cute black hair and a fringe that was grown to just below his eyebrows. His eyes were a piercing blue, like two sparkling stars. He was intelligent, but sometimes a little dorky. That's what I liked most about him: his personality.

It seemed fate had brought us together, I met him at the convention like Beth did with Matt. I actually didn't think it would last that long because we'd never met before that encounter, I thought it would just turn out to be a quick fling that would end because we lived too far away from each other. In fact that wasn't the case. We lived only an hour away from each other, which wasn't that much considering that people from all over the place came to the convention.

In a way I was jealous of Beth, but Jake made up for most of that. He wasn't a celebrity; he didn't have thousands of girls lusting over him. He was a normal person. And a rather nice one too.

And best of all, he liked me for the way I was. So far we'd had very few arguments; most of them were petty scraps that ended with an apologetic kiss afterwards. He was perfect for me.

Beth and I had practically grown up together. We'd been best friends since the first year of primary school and our friendship has blossomed ever since. We were the type of friends who cut themselves off from everyone else and stayed in the company of each other. Sometimes people thought we were lesbians because we were so close. That can either be seen as good or bad...

Our obsession for Doctor Who started when we were at uni and we got bored of studying all the time, so we flicked through the channels and found a decent programme. We've been avid watchers since the very first 'new' series in 2005. I kept teasing Beth when she told me she had a slight crush on David Tennant, and she used to tell me to piss off all the time. But when Matt became the Doctor, poor David was almost forgotten as he became her latest obsession.

We were probably the most childish adults in the entire world. We acted like teenagers. Not many adults had their posters covered in posters of Doctor Who, Sherlock, Merlin and Matt Smith posters... we were _such _teen fangirls sometimes. On the internet we spent hours scrolling down Google Images looking at pictures of him and sobbing with the feels when we saw pictures of emotional episodes like Doomsday. We read and wrote fanfiction. I swear both of us literally stopped ageing at 15.

The worst thing was that the Ponds were leaving this year. I kept wondering to myself how they were going to get killed off... maybe they'd decide that they wanted to go back to their normal lives? I kind of hoped that because I really didn't want them to die. I didn't want another one of those mega-feels episodes when all you do is sit on your sofa and sob into a pillow, screaming 'MOFFAT!'. He'd already killed Sherlock by making him jump off a building, and that was bad enough. I don't think I could deal with another tragic death which ended up in someone standing over their grave and telling them what a good person they were and how much they would miss them. It made me sob thinking about it. I'd tried hinting to Beth if she could ask Matt anything, but according to her he wouldn't say a word about it. That or he'd told her to keep it to herself.

What made me really envious about their relationship was the way they looked at each other like there was no one else around apart from the pair of them. They gazed so lovingly at each other, with such true love and adoration, it was truly beyond me. I guessed that Jake and I did that too, but with them, it was like they meant the world to each other. Also, they literally couldn't keep their hands off of each other for more than a few seconds. Every time I turned to look at them they were either snogging or chatting quite flirtatiously in a corner. I guess I felt glad for my best friend in a way; she had the man of her dreams and he loved her just as much as she loved him, and when she was happy so was I. She was like my other half and I felt good for her.

At least I wasn't lonely. That would've been a thousand times worse. I had Jake. All of this felt so romantic; the stars in the sky twinkling brightly, like little lights on a giant black sheet. The lights of the buildings around us gave the rink a warm glow, and the calm music playing made me relax.

At the moment, Jake and I were skating around in circles around the rink. We were just on loop and chatting about the most random things. I liked this, just the pair of us talking together. Jake kept hinting that I should come to his and meet his parents, and how they'd love to get to know me. I told him that I might be able to come sometime soon, maybe when Beth was in Spain and I was alone. Then maybe he could come to ours and we'd have the house all to ourselves.

/\\\

**Beth's POV**

This was so romantic. I felt completely at peace with my mind; I was so relaxed and in perfect company. We'd been skating around, listening to the tranquil music serenading us in the background. Whilst we skated we talked about what we were going to do in Spain, and Matt described to me the hotels where we were staying. For the first few days we got to spend it beside a beach, to give the crew time to set up all the sets and get the equipment ready for filming. During those days we'd basically get to spend them on the beach, chilling out and getting a nice tan. The hotel we were staying in wasn't that bad; it was a four star which was actually quite reasonable for a few days. Matt had made sure we got a nice big room with a double bed, which I was more than happy about.

But the thing I was dreading most was the flight. I've always hated flying, no matter how much everyone tries to convince that it is in fact more likely to have a car crash than a plane crash. I don't know why, but I just hate aeroplanes. It's damn freaky, being ten thousand metres in the air or something ridiculous like that. Luckily this time I'll have Matt beside me to comfort me if I have a panic attack or anything.

My thoughts were abruptly disrupted as my lips were now pressed against his, as we kissed in the middle of the ice rink. It was so late now that only us two, along with Sophie and Jake and one other couple occupied the entire ice rink. We almost literally had the entire thing to ourselves.

Eventually my eyelids were starting to droop, and I was feeling rather sleepy. We'd have to get up quite early tomorrow, so it was best if I got some sleep. I actually got so tired at one point that I'd tripped over my own feet, but luckily Matt was there to catch me, scooping me into his arms.

He looked as if he was starting to get a little tired too, so we agreed to start to head back. Sophie and Jake agreed that they thought it was about time to go too, so we began to head back. The only thought that reassured me when Matt had to leave was that I was going to see him tomorrow morning. It wouldn't be much longer til we were away from boring, rainy England and sunning together on the hot, sunny beaches of Spain.

* * *

**Please, please leave me a review, I really like to know your thoughts about this story, whether you think it's amazing or you absolutely hate it. If you do hate it, tell me how I could improve! No flames please. I love to hear your kind feedback, it makes me feel that people are actually liking what I write and encourages me to write more! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

I have all my bags packed, and enough clothes to last at least a month. My suitcase is crammed into the boot of the taxi as we drive down the quiet early morning roads. It's quite dark out, the occasional bird tweeting. The air is cold and moist, setting dew on the grass ready for morning. With the window open I find it quite relaxing breathing in the fresh air, despite the slight taste of petrol fumes lingering on my tongue. It clears my lungs of the stuffy indoor air and fills them with coolness. It's a nice feeling.

An even better feeling was that I was going to be able to see Matt again in a few minutes. He'd be waiting at the airport for me, and then we'd be whisked off to Spain. And we'd probably end up getting the Business Class seats, which would be awesome. I've only ever been in Economy Class every time I've travelled, because I didn't have the money to splash out on First Class tickets. All of the film crew would be there, cameras packed. I'm surprised that they didn't go over the baggage limit. But I suppose it's different for film crews, they must get VIP luggage allowances or something. But at the moment my brain can't be bothered to think about it.

So I lay back in my seat, letting the cool morning air chill my skin and weave its way through my hair. My thoughts drifted to Matt (this wasn't a rare happening, I thought about him a lot) and our relationship. All I could think about was how perfect he was, and how much of a lucky girl I was to be able to have him. Yeah, I'm getting rather cliché now, aren't I?

The trouble was that any minute I thought that I was going to wake up from some dream. That's the trouble with watching Inception twenty times. The idea of dream worlds becomes even more real to you. And the life I was leading seemed so surreal; my dream man and the coolest, if not slightly annoying sometimes best friend.

I'd wake up and find myself in the real world, a world where I was living the boring day-to-day life of any ordinary twenty eight year old. Considering how some people lived their lives at this age I was quite lucky. In most ways I was a child or teenager in a grown woman's body. I hated being mature, mature was boring. I did my dream job: acting. I may not be the best actress in the world but I enjoyed it. Since I started I've always lived in the hope that one day I'd be a movie star that everyone loves. Even now that seems a bit far-fetched.

After a few more minutes, the taxi pulls up outside the airport. Even now I get that rush; that pit of nerves in my stomach whenever I visit an airport. It seems like a big adventure. In a way I love it, however I've always hated flying. My stomach is doing somersaults as I get escorted round the back of the taxi with the driver alongside. The Sherlockian side of me is wondering if he's going to take me inside the airport and make me choose one of those deadly pills. But this isn't Sherlock, this is real life so I tell my fandom-obsessed brain to shut up for the time being.

He lifts the suitcase out of the boot and hands it to me. I smile and thank him, fishing out my purse and thumbing my way through the notes until I find the right amount to give him. Exchanging goodbyes and 'have a good trip' 's, we both go our separate ways.

Letting out a long sigh, I look up at the massive building. To the left I see a plane taking off, the screeching rumble of the engine echoing through the air. Dodging people in a hurry, I finally manage to get inside, the automatic doors parting to allow me inside. The wheels of my suitcase rumble across the thin carpet as my eyes scan around for any sign of Matt.

The corners of my lips curl into a smile as I spot a large group in a seating area, tons of baggage on trolleys and in suitcases and bags. It looks like they're going on a freakin' hiking trip up Mount Everest. My eyes widen when they drift across Matt, who's chatting with Karen and Arthur. Squealing with excitement, I begin to speed-walk towards them.

Matt, who's facing in the same direction as I'm heading in, spots me and immediately looks up, eyes lighting up. He shoots out of his seat and smiles as I barge through the crowd, stepping over bags and suitcases in order to get to him. When I finally reach him, I throw my arms around him and bury my head in his shoulder. He nuzzles into my hair, kissing my temple affectionately.

"Beth," he grins, breaking from the hug. "You made it! We've all been waiting for you."

"I can't believe we're going to Spain... together!" I squeal happily, and surprise him by pressing my lips to his in a brief kiss, gently pulling away after a few seconds. For a moment he looks shocked but his expression melts into a smile as he looks me up and down, admiring my patterned dress. I giggle cutely and blush.

"Right, is everyone here?" Moffat announces, standing up from his seat and ticking people off from a list. "Good. Let's get moving."

Everyone begins picking up all their bags and throwing them over their shoulders, or putting them onto trolleys.

On the way to the aeroplane, I eagerly get chatting with Matt, Karen and Arthur. Karen and Arthur are actually interesting people to talk to and I wanted to get to know them better. We'd be sitting on a four-seat row in the middle, so I'd be able to talk to them more on the plane.

After making our way through security and getting the small train to our terminal, we waited patiently in the boarding lounge for about ten minutes. Us four were laughing our heads off at something Karen just said about Matt. The crew looked at us like we were a bunch of kids.

Finally we manage to get on the plane and sit down, the low hum of the engines starting up filling our ears. Somehow all planes seem to have a distinct smell. I can't really describe it, but every time I get on a plane they always smell of this certain odour.

Putting our bags up into the overhead lockers, we all sit down in the middle of the plush Business Class seats, and boy are they comfy. They're thick blue and cushioned, with plenty of leg room and air conditioning. Matt sits on the end, me to the right of him, and Karen next to me with Arthur on the other end beside her. The rest of the crew and other actors and actresses take the other seats around us.

Letting out a shaky breath, I grab hold of Matt's hand and he looks to me, confused. I gaze up into his eyes, my pupils wide and dilated with fear.

"I don't like flying all too much," I admit sheepishly, hoping I don't sound too wimpy.

He smiles comfortingly. "It's OK, sweetheart. I'll be right next to you."

I return the smile and lean my head on his shoulder. I clear my brain of stray thoughts and concentrate on the fact that in a few hours, we'll be sunning on the beach in Spain.

/\\\

No words can describe the relief I feel when the plane touches down. I let out a long sigh of relief, leaning back in my seat, my hand still held tightly in Matt's. Karen and Arthur are chatting animatedly and don't seem to notice that the plane has even landed. Finally it stops, and the seat belt lights turn off, and everyone begins unstrapping and standing up.

An announcement comes over the tannoy and everyone retrieves their luggage from the overhead lockers. Matt reaches up and gets mine for me, and I mutter a thank you. After some pushing and shoving we finally reach the door to exit, and start walking down the flight of stairs. My lungs are immediately hit with the hot, humid air of Spain. A slight burning sensation sparks inside my chest, beads of sweat forming on my forehead. I slip my cardigan off and sling it over my arm.

When we reach the bottom, all the crew gather round in a big group and discuss what we're all going to do. The crew are going to go to the main set and start setting up all the cameras and equipment, whilst us lucky people get to stay in a hotel near the beach for a few days while they set everything up.

The crew start trudging in a different direction to get their bus to the set, whilst us, along with the other actors and actresses for the episode, start going inside. Moffat is going with the crew to tell them how to set everything up, so we have his second in command joining us to keep an eye on us for the next few days. It's compulsory that the actors and actresses actually practice their lines during these next few days, after all this is work and not actually a holiday. Although I'm treating it like a holiday.

The next few hours go by in a flash of going through security and retrieving our bigger bits of luggage, waiting for hours for it to come round the baggage collection travellator. Then we get a minibus which takes us to our hotel for the next few days. And blimey, was it hot. I put some sun cream on myself along with a pair of sunglasses. Good thing I was wearing a short sleeved dress because if I'd worn anything else I would've baked.

Matt had taken off his jumper to reveal a short sleeved shirt, a few buttons at the top undone. He was wearing a pair of funky sunglasses, and along with the bus window rolled down and the wind blowing through his hair he looked incredibly hot. To be honest I wasn't looking at the scenery on the way there, I was looking at _him_.

We are all so relieved when we reach the hotel. Seagulls squawk to let us know we're near the beach. The hotel is actually opposite the beach with a nice sea view, and all of us pick up our bags and trudge through reception, hot and sweaty. Matt and I get a room to share, room 23. After walking up a flight of stairs which is ten times harder in this heat, we finally reach the door of the room.

Karen and Arthur say their goodbyes to us. Karen's in the room next door and Arthur one room down from that, so we're not all that far away from each other. It's such a relief when we step inside, the cold air from the air conditioning chilling our skin. I let out a long sigh of relief, we're finally here.

There's a brilliant view of the sea out the front, a double bed in a grand room with a en suite. We have our own kitchen and table, and a TV area with a sofa and a coffee table. There's a balcony with two chairs and a table overlooking the sea. This is all I've dreamed of. It's perfect. It really is a shame we're only going to be spending a few days here.

* * *

**Review please, I love to know what you think! If you enjoyed it, then I'm happy! If you didn't, let me know what I could improve. No flames please. Hugs to all reviewers ;) and maybe a favourite/follow? :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this is a bit short, I had bad writer's block. Enjoy and review to let me know what you think :)**

* * *

Almost as soon as I enter the room, I crash out on the double bed. It feels so comfortable, soothing all of my aching limbs. For a moment I think about turning the TV on, then change my mind because it will probably all be in Spanish.

"You alright in there?" I hear Matt call from the main room, he sounds like he's unpacking a bit. I really should go and help him, but I'm such a lazy arse.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just... you know, having a lie down," I reply, then decide that maybe I should help him. He shouldn't have to do it all himself.

Once we're all unpacked we strip down a bit, after all it is boiling hot. I tie my hair up into a high ponytail to keep it off my neck. Changing into my bikini, I slip some sunglasses on and join Matt on the balcony. He's only in swim shorts, and is nose-deep into the script.

"It's so hot here," I complain, slumping down on the deck chair opposite him, "How about we take a break and go down to the swimming pool?"

He looks up from the script, "I suppose we could go there for a bit, but I _do _need to practice this."

"Aren't I just a _little _bit more worthy of your attention than the script?" I whine playfully, and he smiles, putting the script onto the floor.

"Of course you are," he walks over and tucks a loose strand of hair that has fallen from my ponytail back behind my ear. "Coming?"

"Yep," I chirp, taking his hand and intertwining our fingers. "Do you want Karen and Arthur to come or shall we keep it just the two of us...?"

"It's up to you, although knowing them they're probably already in there," Matt chuckles, as we step outside and lock the door, towels wrapped around our shoulders. He slips his arm around my waist as we make our way down the stairs.

It takes a while, but we eventually reach the bottom. As we make our way outside into the boiling heat, I realise we haven't really spoken since we started walking down the stairs.

"So how's the script going?" I ask. He cracks a smile as the pool comes into sight around the corner. We pick up the pace a bit, wanting to get there quickly and cool off.

"It's going brilliantly. I love how they're showing a darker side of the Doctor; it's ingenious. Moffat's _such _a good writer."

"Yeah, he is. I love his plot lines," I say, just as we reach the pool. Luckily there's not many people about, just a few old people lying on sun loungers and reading books whilst sipping water from straws.

It's a reasonable size, shaped like a giant L and with a small diving board and spa pool. Although it's way too hot to go in there. I notice a few toddlers in arm bands mingling around the shallow end with their parents. If we stay away from them hopefully they won't be too much of a distraction.

"Hey, lovebirds," I hear a voice say from behind me, then whip around to see Karen standing there, sipping a cold drink.

"Isn't Arthur coming?" I ask, and she bites her lip, giving a quick shake of her head.

"Nope, he's being boring and practising his script. I told him that he should've done it on the aeroplane, but he decided to fall asleep instead and has to learn it now, when he could be out enjoying himself like the rest of us."

"Didn't you get us a drink?" Matt frowns, and Karen bursts out laughing.

"Get one yourself, lazy bones!" she sneers jokily, stepping past us and chucking her towel on a sun lounger, dipping a toe into the water to check the temperature. Apparently satisfied, she slips into the water, so only her head and shoulders poke out of the top. "Coming, or are you going to stay there all day?"

"Beth, you go and keep Karen company so she doesn't go mental. I'll get us some drinks," Matt says, giving me a quick peck on the cheek before dumping his towel on the sun lounger next to Karen's. He begins to walk off but I quickly grab his wrist and shoot him a cheeky smirk.

"Is that it?" I giggle playfully, and his eyes light up for a moment.

"What do you mean?" My eyes dart to his lips then back to his eyes again. "Oh..."

"Yes, 'oh'," I smirk, and as he leans in I hear Karen yelling in disgust, "Not now guys! No... stop it..."

Before she can even stop us his lips are on mine, kissing me passionately yet gently. It's sweet and perfect. His hands slide down and rest on my hips, mine wrap themselves around his waist in order to bring him closer.

"I don't know you two, never seen you before in my life..." Karen mutters sarcastically, swimming further out into the pool and leaving us alone.

Gently he breaks the kiss, both of us slightly out of breath.

"That any better?" he smiles, and I nod frantically.

"Much," I peck him briefly on the lips once more then step towards the pool. "Now hurry up with those drinks! I want you to join me in the pool."

"Yeah, won't be long!" he says, disappearing back into the building as I slip into the pool. It cools me right down, relaxing every muscle in my body. I lean against the side, propped up by my arms, kicking my feet slowly in the water. Hopefully he'll be back soon, but in the mean time I'm going for a bit of a swim.


End file.
